Irish Luck
by london vixen
Summary: Not much is known of Soren's mortal life but it's a nightmare to Soren that stalks his dreams,only, this nightmare is about to become a cold reality as his mortal past catches up with him
1. Chapter 1

**_Irish Luck_**

**_Reoccurring Nightmare_**

None of the vampires in the coven were sure how Soren had become a vampire. No one knew of Soren's life before he was turned. Yet, to Soren, it was a reoccurring nightmare that plagued his dreams.

X

801 AD 

**IRELAND**

An insistent hand shook Soren's shoulders, rousing him from sleep. Soren glared blearily up at the blurry figure, his father. "W'do you want?" he demanded sleepily.

"Come on lad ...wake up Soren! We're going to herd the sheep ... wake up boy! Don't go back to sleep! We are going now ...and be quiet. Your mother and brother and sister are still asleep."

"Why do I have to come?" Soren whined, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"You don't want to leave Lilah on her own do you?"

Soren's heart leapt wildly, "L ...Lilah's going to be there?" His father nodded and a kind smile lit up his bearded face.

Lilah and Soren had been best friends since they were young children. Lilah was beautiful and the face of perfection in Soren's eyes. She was tall and willowy with waist-length dark red hair, the color of dying embers on a fire. Her lush green eyes were always bright and flashing mischievously. Even though Soren and Lilah were both twenty-one, they still played like children, racing all over the tumbling green moors.

Soren leapt out of bed and hurriedly pulled on his woolen garments, his heart pounding like thunder in the sky. He, now eager, followed his father through the tiny wooden house and outside. The morning was chilly and Soren trembled slightly. The sun was just rising and the sky was painted pink and purple as the sun rose over the tiny village. The tiny farming village was close-knit. Everybody knew everybody and everyone was friendly. Soren's father worked with Lilah's father, herding sheep in the pastures in the hills near the woods. Together the two men with their sheepdogs spent the mornings herding the sheep while Soren and Lilah frolicked and explored in the woods.

It was a long trek to the pastures and by the time that Soren and his father arrived they were huffing and puffing. Lilah's father along with his three sheepdogs were already there, and as the dogs leapt up at Soren licking around his ears, Lilah's father shook the hand of Soren's father and they clapped each other on the shoulder smiling. Lilah's father Timothy turned to Soren and pulled the excited canines away from him. "Lilah's in the woods," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the woods.

Soren nodded his thanks and cautiously entered the thick woods, knowing that Lilah was probably lurking in the darkness somewhere. Sure enough Soren barely went two paces more when two soft, pale hands closed over his eyes. "Guess who?" a soft female voice mewed in his ears.

"Hmm ...Rachel? Bernadette? Merry? Or is it ... Lilah?!" He yelled out her name and whirled around, playfully pushing her to the ground.

Lilah looked up at him smiling, her green eyes practically radiating mischief. She reached up and pulled Soren to the ground beside her. She laughed a soft, sweet, tinkling laugh and then pouted, her pale lips looked enticing to Soren, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well** _your_** father is in the pastures, he said** _you_** were in here and I could tell** _your_** soft, whispery voice from anywhere."

Lilah giggled and shook her pretty head. Her dark red hair was braided with flowers, which in Soren's opinion made her look even more angelic. She leaned down close to Soren and for a wild moment Soren thought she was going to kiss him. However she whispered in his ear, "Bet you can't catch me!" then, leaping to her feet, she ran away laughing. Swallowing his extreme disappointment Soren gave chase. They spent hours running and weaving through the woods. Soren saw Lilah run into a clearing and followed her.

Lilah was standing in front of a large gnarled tree, looking at something on the ground. Soren crept up behind her and playfully wrapped his arms around her waist and followed her gaze to the ground. "Its a fairy circle," Lilah murmured. "Its beautiful."

A ring of green shamrocks ran around the tree in a wide circle while tiny colorful flowers encircled the tree's thick trunk.

Lilah slipped a small carved claddagh ring off her ring finger and laid it within the circle. She closed her eyes and murmured something indistinguishable under her breath. She opened her eyes then blinked and turned her head to look at Soren, "There. I made my wish."

Soren frowned in bewildered confusion, "Wish?"

Lilah sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head but smiling, "Honestly Soren! Any slower and you'd be going backwards," she pointed to the circle. "You give the fairies a gift and make a wish."

Soren grinned and shook his head, "And?"

" **_And_** your wish will come true." Lilah slipped a small white flower out of her hair and passed it to Soren who placed it beside Lilah's ring. He closed his eyes and thought hard,

_I wish Lilah could know how I feel about her,_ he thought desperately. He opened his eyes and looked around for Lilah who had vanished.

"Hide and Seek," Lilah's voice laughed from in the woods. Soren shook his head smiling and began counting loudly to twenty.

"Alright I'm coming now," he announced.

He left the clearing and slowly made his way to a narrow trail, which led Soren to the seaside cave where Lilah always hid. However to his shock the cave was empty. He retreated and turned back up the trail. He headed for the woods when he saw something bright green on the edge of the cliff. It was a four-leaf clover. Perched precariously on the edge of the cliff was the worst possible place for the clover to be. The ground was extremely slippery and if Soren slipped or made a wrong move he would fall into the cold blue ocean below and die. Slowly and carefully Soren edged his way towards the cliff edge; going down the trail towards the cave was dangerous enough and Soren began to sweat with worry but then Lilah's angelic face shone within his mind and he dropped onto his hands and knees and crawled determinedly towards the clover. At last he reached it and carefully plucked it and pocketed it, then he carefully backed away from the cliff's edge. When he was back a safe distance he stood up and let out a shaky breath. He turned around and yelped with surprise when he came face-to-face with Lilah.

Lilah snickered, 'Sorry Soren. Didn't mean to scare you." She playfully pushed him onto the ground and dropped down beside him. Soren grabbed her wrists and held them as he rolled over on top of her. He couldn't hold back his arousal anymore and he leaned in for a kiss when Lilah looked into his eyes and Soren was startled to see tears.

"What's wrong Lilah?" he asked her. He sat up off her and looked at her sympathetically.

Lilah started to sob, "It's... it's ... oh Soren! I've been promised to Samuel! It was his ring that I was wearing."

Soren felt a heart-wrenching ache in his chest and he looked away from Lilah, "You've been promised to my brother?" he asked softly. Soren's heart was shattered and he felt as though the shards were tearing at his body. Samuel was Soren's elder brother.

Lilah nodded and choked out, "Yes. He came over last night and asked my father I would be his wife," Lilah wept louder and pearly tears sprinkled her pink-tinged cheeks. "But I don't want to marry Samuel. I'm sorry but I don't love him. I love –" Lilah's voice was cut off by the sound of her father calling her. Lilah quickly dried the tears and looked at Soren, " I have to go. Please don't tell anyone what I said." She jumped to her feet and called out to her father. She raced off towards the sound of his voice but turned back around to look at Soren. She stumbled back and grabbed his hands, "Meet me here tonight," she said softly.

"What?!" Soren said, gaping at her.

"Meet me here tonight. I have something urgent to tell you. Goodbye." With that she took off into the trees and vanished. Soren stared after her for a minute before he staggered off in the direction Lilah had just ran. When he came out to the pastures he saw that his father was waiting for him. Soren looked around but Lilah and her father were gone.

"Come on lad," said Soren's father clapping him on the shoulder. Soren followed his father but his mind was whirling. What could Lilah possibly want to talk about? Who did she love? Was it ...could it be possible that she loved ... him?

X

Soren waited until his family had gone to bed before he quietly slipped out of his room and quietly slipped out of the house. He was profoundly happy that his family didn't own an excitable sheepdog.

He made his way up to the pasture and saw, on a rock, a lantern already waiting. Grabbing it, Soren made his way through the woods back to the cliff. As he stepped out of the trees he saw Lilah already waiting for him, illuminated by the warm glow of her lantern.

"Soren!" she gasped running forwards. They set their lanterns down and Soren gazed intently at Lilah,

"What's wrong? What did you have to tell me?"

"When I said I didn't love Samuel I was going to tell you who I really loved but I didn't get a chance. I ... I ... I don't ... I have loved this person for ... ever since I've known them but I was frightened to give voice to my feelings but I have to tell them sooner or later."

"Who do you love then?" Soren asked bitterly. Soren's heart was still aching and was unable to take any more pain.

Lilah stepped up in front of him and laid her head on his chest then, she looked up and put her hand on the back of his head, " I love you Soren," she whispered huskily. She brought his mouth down to meet hers. Soren was completely stunned and felt as though he had been hit with a club. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their legs gave way, and with them barely noticing, they fell to the ground. The flickering candles within the lantern threw dark shadows across the soft grass and the lover's intertwined bodies.

X

Soren and Lilah lay side-by-side staring into each other's eyes. Clothed only in the lantern's warm glow they lay as close as their bodies would allow. Soren took Lilah's hand and kissed it and Lilah smiled and ran her hand through Soren's shoulder length black mane. She softly kissed his clean-shaven face and sighed softly, "This is the**_ most_** perfect moment of my life."

Soren nuzzled her neck and nodded, "That motion is seconded."

Lilah looked deep into his eyes and smiled, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Soren nodded, "I never want to leave you," he whispered. Then he remembered the clover. Reaching for his discarded shirt he gently pulled it out and handed it to Lilah. She was rendered speechless and could only gape at Soren. Then she squealed with delight and, overcome with passion, threw her self on top of him.

The lovers kissed passionately, when, a sudden loud scream rang through the still air. The lovers leapt to their feet in panic and hurriedly reached for their discarded clothes and quickly pulled them on. Lilah was pulling on her woolen dress, when she looked into the woods and screamed. Soren looked up just in time to see a club slam into his skull. The last thing he heard before he blanked out was his lover's petrified cries.

The Vikings were attacking the village.

_A/N: My new story! The first ten chapters will be about Soren and Lilah's lives through various time frames and then after that the story will run through Underworld and Underworld Evolution. So Selene, Michael and others_** _will_** _be in this story but in later chapters._

_Please read and review. Reviews make me happy and will brighten up my X-mas _: D


	2. Chapter 2 Slavery

Chapter 2. Slavery 803 AD Norway 

Soren bit back a scream as a whip lashed against his back, stripping skin and flesh alike from his torso.

Two years had passed since the Vikings had ruined Soren and Lilah's lives and Soren, as well as other men from the village, were being forced into slavery. The women worked as slaves within the Viking households.

Soren had not seen his mother or sister or even Lilah since the Vikings had attacked their village. For all he knew, Soren was the only member of his family left alive. His father had been murdered and his brother had died as a result of the Vikings harsh treatment.

With chains around his ankles and neck he walked within a line of other slaves, hauling a large cart burdened with wood up a large hill. Weak and emaciated with hunger and exhaustion, Soren staggered up the hill. His body aching from the strain of pulling the cart, wearing the heavy chains and being flogged by the Vikings whips. Soren wished he could just drop dead, he had seen many a slave drop while under labor._ Those lucky slaves have nothing to fear now_ Soren thought exhaustedly. The heavy cart moved inch-by-inch, too slow for Soren whose legs gave way. Soren lay on the ground, his sudden fall had pulled the other slaves to their knees and the heavy cart began to roll back down the hill.

A Viking hurried toward the slaves with his whips and flogged them unmercifully, "Get to your feet you mangy animals!" he spat.

Soren's body was pushed to its limits. He lay panting on the ground as the other slaves, who were just as fatigued, began to stir in response to the cracking whips. The Viking strode over to Soren and glared at him, "Get to your feet!" he snarled. Soren however couldn't move, which enraged the Viking who bent down and undid the chains around Soren's neck and feet. He hauled Soren to his feet and hauled him down the hill, "You there," he snapped to another Viking, "Get those mangy slaves moving. This one's going down to the confine!"

Soren heard the slaves behind him gasp as he was ruthlessly hauled down the hill. The confine was a large silver-barred cage on a ship that held slaves who were too weak, sick or stubborn to be any use to the Vikings. Once a month on the full moon one of the prisoners were taken out and thrown into a hut with a monster.

Anyone who was thrown in with the monster never came back out. The hut in which the monster dwelt was a horrifying sight. Standing desolate on a hill, silver bars replaced the windows and the door was silver-plated. No one, bar the Vikings who fed the monster, had seen the creature and nor did they want to but on a full moon they heard it. They heard the creature's snorts and howls and the screams of its victim.

The Viking hauled Soren onto the ship and towards the cage. Soren was surprised to see only one other person occupied the confine. Obviously the slaves were so horrified at the concept of being fed to the monster they weren't going to give the Vikings any excuse to throw them in the cage. The Viking pushed Soren into the cage roughly and slammed the door closed with a cold, sneering laugh. Soren barely noticed; he was staring open-mouthed at the confines other occupant.

Their long dark red hair was tremendously tangled and looked as though a comb had never been run through it. They were also extremely emaciated. "Lilah?" Soren whispered. The person spun around swiftly and their face was revealed. It was Lilah and her green eyes widened in amazement.

"Soren? Oh Soren!" she whispered, rasping. She staggered to her feet and threw her arms around his neck, "I've missed you so!" Her once lively green eyes were now dull. She had large dark circles under her eyes and she no longer looked playful and mischievous. Instead she looked tired, miserable and sick. "How you've changed my love," she rasped, touching the dense black beard that now adorned Soren's face.

"I'm not the only one," said Soren sadly. "But I still think you are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen." He sat down heavily on the cage floor and pulled Lilah into his lap. Tears ran down Lilah's face. Soren brushed them away with his thumb as Lilah buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Stifling her sobs she raised her head and grabbed something from around her neck. It was a vial filled with an oily substance and, floating inside was the four-leaf-clover. Soren smiled, "You still have it?"

"I could never go anywhere without it. It reminds me of you. One of the other women slaves gave it to me. The clover will always be intact as long as it stays in this vial."

Soren smiled sadly and gently brought her head to lie back against his chest. He carefully and slowly ran his hands through her tangled hair, "How did you end up in the confine?"

"I was working in a Viking household as a slave to the Viking women. I was regularly beaten and neglected. Presently my body couldn't take it anymore. I was brought here two days ago."

"Bastards!" Soren cursed. "I would fight any Viking here just to protect you."

Lilah smiled and snuggled into Soren's body. Then she raised her head and kissed him. They lay on the floor of the cage, snuggling into each other and kissing hungrily, their lips bruising with the force of their kisses.

X

Night finally fell but Soren and Lilah didn't notice. They lay with their foreheads resting together and they stared into one another's eyes. Soren's thumb stroked the back of Lilah's hand softly. The lovers lay in comforting silence when all of a sudden a loud terrifying howl rang through the air and the love-struck duo stiffened in fear. "No Soren!" Lilah howled desperately, "It's going to slaughter one of us! One of us is going to die!"

"I won't let them take you," Soren snarled furiously.

"Please, please don't let them take me," Lilah sobbed.

The sound of heavy footfall came towards them and several tall, hulking Viking men approached. Lilah trembled with fear and Soren wrapped his arms tightly around her torso. The men looked into the cage and sneered. "Take the girl," one of them snapped.

"No! Soren!" Lilah yelped crazily.

"Leave her alone!" spat Soren violently.

The men opened the cage and they walked inside. Soren leapt to his feet and tried to fight them but one of the men kneed him in the crotch and Soren, howling in agony and knocked breathless, dropped to the ground. He could only watch in severe grief as the men grabbed Lilah and dragged her from the cage. Everything was silent except for Lilah's muffled cries. Soren watched through tear-filled eyes as his lover was hauled up to the monster's hut and thrown inside.

The silence gnawed at Soren's nerves. Suddenly an ear-splitting howl filled the air along with Lilah's shrieks. Then just as suddenly as the shrieks started Lilah fell silent. Soren sobbed mutely on the floor of the confine._ Forgive me my love. I failed you_ he thought bitterly. Those thoughts were followed by a scream as he gave voice to his emotions, "Lilaaaah!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Mighty Stranger

**_Chapter 3_******

**_The Mighty Stranger_**

Soren lay trembling on the cold, hard floor of the cage, drained of all his tears. His heart, shattered within his weak, abuse-exhausted body. His lover, Lilah, had been thrown in with the monster: the ultimate death penalty for not coping as a slave. Her final shrieks still rang within Soren's ears, crushing his already low spirits. _It's not fair!_ He thought dully._ Just as we proclaim our love for each other back home, we're captured and brought over here and forced into slavery. Then just as I find out she's still alive she gets thrown in with the monster and now she's dead!_

As the night went on all the Vikings retired into their homes and the slaves, who slept in tiny, cramped, cold wooden huts also retired after a long, painful and exhausting day of slave labor. Only Soren was left, shivering and heart broken.

The sound of heavy footfall coming towards the cage drew Soren's attention._ What the hell can they want know?_ He thought miserably._ Come to feed me to that damn monster as well?_ Exhausted, emotionally drained and uninterested, Soren lay back down on the frigid floor._ I don't care what happens to me anymore. Lilah's gone. I failed my darling angel. I have nothing to live for now._ A tall dark shadow fell across the floor of the cage and a mighty, majestic-sounding voice rang out through the chilly night.

"How fare you boy?"

Despite the aching pain he felt inside and out Soren snorted and let out a tired, cold, humor-less laugh, "How fare I? My love was hauled in with the monster and is dead and I'm lying beaten in a cage. How do you think I fare?" He spat out the last line sarcastically.

"Yes," the mighty voice said, " I watched as they hauled the girl in with that beast. Nothing could have been done to save her but I can still help you avenge her death."

Soren felt a flicker of anger alight within him. He sat up and turned to face the stranger, clambering to his feet as he did so. The owner of the voice was a tall powerful looking man. Strange eerie blue eyes glittered in the darkness, regarding Soren with curiosity. Graying hair fell to the stranger's shoulders. He did not look young. To Soren the man looked to be old enough to be a father or grandfather but cunning and power radiated from the man. Despite this Soren's fists clenched at his sides and he glowered at the man. "What do you mean nothing could have been done to save her? You said you saw them Vikings haul Lilah into the monster's hut. Why didn't you save her?" His chest rose and fell rapidly and he trembled with anger.

"I watched from the hills, too far away to help the girl. But I saw you in this godforsaken cage and heard your sorrow and pain when you cried out her name. You seem a useful sort and as I already said I can help you avenge her death."

Soren regarded the man with curiosity. He did want to avenge Lilah but what could this old man offer him? He looked defiantly into the man's eerie blue eyes, " How can you help me?"

The stranger smiled, a sly, cunning smile, "I can offer you the life of an immortal. You will become a vampire like myself and you can take revenge on all those who have wronged you."

Soren stared at the stranger, rendered momentarily speechless, before he spoke up in a confused tone, "Immortal? I may become a vampire? What?"

The stranger sighed as though he had been expecting these many questions, "There are two kinds of immortals: Vampires and Werewolves, or lycans as we vampires call them. The werewolves are brutal beings that, on the full moon, transform into hellish beasts. They kill and feed on mortals and livestock, anything unlucky enough to wonder across their path. They ravage villages and isolated places, causing destruction wherever they go. Only a few become an immortal. An immortal's bite is deadly to most mortals, so within the hour of being bitten, most mortals die. I am a vampire. There are three vampire elders. The eldest vampires," he added seeing Soren's bewildered look. "We live on the blood of livestock. Killing mortals for their blood draws unnecessary attention and heightens danger to us. There are more mortals then us so they pose a significant danger to us. Few things can kill a vampire: fire, sunlight or being ripped apart by a lycan can. Silver can kill a lycan. Mortal trinkets such as garlic, crosses and holy water have no effect on us."

Soren thought about what the man, the vampire, had just said. Was the old man telling the truth or was he just a crazy old fool? He looked at the man suspiciously, "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

The man smiled and took a hold of the massive, heavy cage door and pulled with a tremendous force that a man of his looks and age seemed incapable of. To Soren's shock and amazement the metal door was ripped from its hinges as though it were a blade of grass. The man turned and threw the door away where it crashed loudly several feet away. The man turned back to face Soren, who could only gape at the stranger, speechless. No mortal man, especially this man who looked to be in his fifties, could have ever pulled the door off its hinges. Soren now entirely believed the man, but could not stop gaping at him, "Who are you?" he finally blurted out. "What is that monster in the hut? A werewolf?" he guessed. Since only during the full moon did the slaves hear the monster and the unfortunate one get thrown to it, Soren guessed the monster was a werewolf.

"I cannot tell you who I am just yet. You will know soon enough. Yes, unfortunately the creature in there is a lycan." The man abruptly stopped talking and looked over his shoulder to where four Vikings were hurrying towards the ship. Soren saw the man step back into the shadows where the light of the full moon did not penetrate the shadows.

The bulky Vikings approached the cage and their mouths dropped open in astonishment. Soren was furiously enraged to see three of the four Vikings were the ones responsible for throwing Lilah in with the werewolf. They must have been guarding the rest of the slaves. Even in slumber the slaves were still chained up to prevent any escaping but Viking guards still stood guard outside the slaves' huts. The sound of the vampire throwing the cage door down must have startled the guards. The Vikings approached the cage and stood just inside the doorway and stared at Soren.

"What in the gods' names happened here?" one of them growled. "What did you do to the door, boy?"

"He couldn't have done that," another one snorted scornfully.

"Perhaps the beast got out of its hut!" a third gasped fearfully.

No sooner had he said that than the stranger came flying out of the shadows. The men yelled in fear and surprise as the vampire flashed his fangs but a yell from Soren made him pause.

"Wait! Don't kill those three," he said, pointing out the three Vikings who had sent Lilah to her death, "I want to kill those three myself!"

The vampire smiled and, quick as a flash, grabbed the three men, knocking them unconscious with a blow to the head and tossed them inside the cage. Then he turned to the remaining Viking, held him by the shoulder and sank his white fangs deep into the man's throat. Soren watched in fascination as the man's struggles were wild at first and then quickly slowed and finally stopped. The vampire withdrew his fangs from the man's throat and threw the body overboard into the water. Then he walked into the cage and Soren stood rigidly before him, a slight trepidation flaring within him.

"There is a good chance you may perish," the vampire warned him.

Soren paused for a moment before answering, "If I die I'll join Lilah for eternity in heaven. If I do die however I want you to kill these three men in the most gruesome way possible as a tribute to my want to avenge Lilah's death."

The vampire nodded and bared his fangs. Soren tilted his head to the side, baring his neck. The vampire struck in an instant and Soren felt a rush run though him. It was over in a split second and the vampire drew back as Soren's blood ran down his chin. Soren felt light-headed and even more weak and collapsed on the ground. The darkness closed in on him and Soren surrendered to it but not before he noted a new feeling come to life within him. Power.

X

Soren awoke to find he was still lying within the cage. It was still nightfall and the air was still chilly yet Soren barely noticed. He felt different, the power he had before he had passed out was now beating within every cell of his body. His eyes easily penetrate the darkness and he ran his tongue over his teeth and was ecstatic to feel the sharp points of two slender fangs. He looked around and saw the three Viking men were also stirring.

One of them opened his eyes and Soren felt a hot, volcanic rage erupt within as he looked into the eyes of Lilah's pitiless captors. He grabbed the man as the vampire had done with the other mortal before. Baring his fangs he viciously ripped out the man's throat. The other two men let out feeble cries and struggled to their feet but Soren was two quick. Soren was aware of his heightened senses. He could smell the mortals' fear and the delicious scent of their blood and he could hear their gasps of fear and even their racing heartbeats. Snarling, Soren grabbed another mortal and hungrily drained him dry of every drop of blood. The last Viking put up a fight but he was no match for the strength of a vampire and Soren easily bested him.

When the last deathly pale mortal body fell to the floor Soren stood up and walked out of the cursed cage. A low chuckle drew Soren's attention to the vampire who had been watching from behind the cage.

"Excellent job boy," the vampire said, amused, "You have done well."

"My name is Soren," Soren said bowing his head to his sire. He straightened up and frowned at the vampire, "You still haven't told me your name."

The vampire smiled, "I am one of the vampire elders. My name is Lord Viktor of Moldavia." A smile grew on his face, full of cunning. "Come along," he announced softly, "we must slip away before the sun rises."

Soren followed Viktor away from the Viking village. He would have liked to stay and kill more people but he felt uneasy. He sensed that there were only a few hours until sunrise and that he had to get to safe ground. As they walked over the hill Soren paused and glanced back at the lycan's hut._ Goodbye Lilah. I hope wherever you are in the next life you are safe. I have avenged your death. Now it is time for me to start my new life: As an immortal._ With that Soren vanished over the hill away from the Vikings village.

He did not know that it wouldn't be long before he became a sadistic, cold-hearted vampire who would forget both his mortal life and his love: Lilah. He did not know that he would enjoy being at the other end of the whip; dealing out painful blows to others instead. And he did not know that in the lycan's hut more then one life was stirring.


	4. Chapter 4 Rayvena

Chapter 4. 

**_Rayvena_**

"_Leave her alone!" Soren had spat viciously. His warning voice fell on deaf ears. The Vikings had surged inside the cage and grabbed Lilah within their death grip. Lilah had watched, horrified as Soren had tried to defend her but a blow to the crotch had made Soren fall to the cage floor allowing the Vikings to haul Lilah out, and up to the monster's prison._

_Lilah had struggled and cried out, as she had been roughly dragged up towards her awaiting fate, "No! Please stop! Have mercy!" she had sobbed but to no avail. As they approached the hut, Lilah had heard the panting and soft snaps coming from the monster's jaws. "No! Help me! Soren!" she had screamed._

_One of the Vikings drew a silver dagger from his belt. He had hurled open the door and pushed Lilah inside. The door had slammed shut loudly and the sound of a lock being drawn across the door had shattered Lilah's unsteady nerves. Everything had been silent for a moment, then, Lilah had seen a long shadow fall across the floor and a huge, hulking beast had stepped into the light beamed from the full moon. Lilah had shrieked as the monstrous wolf-beast howled. It had charged her and sunk its dagger-like fangs into her shoulder and then, grabbed her in its paws and hurled her limp body across the hut. Lilah's head had crunched against the wall. The last thing Lilah remembered was her head hitting the silver-barred walls, her lifeblood painted on the wolf creature's snout, then, blackness._

_X_

Lilah's eyes fluttered open, groggily. She groaned softly and gingerly laid her open palm on her throbbing head. For a moment she did not recognize her surroundings; the small, musky smelling, silver-barred hut, then like a lightning bolt, she remembered the fearsome wolf-like creature. Sitting up she looked around, her chest heaving with animalistic panic. A whimper escaped her lips as the monster staggered out of the shadows. The rays of the rising sun filtered into the hut through the silver-barred windows.

The monster began to grunt and it crouched over as a painful transformation racked its body. Lilah watched in horror as the creature's furry pelt receded into its skin, which was changing from greasy black to its normal flesh color. Goliath claws retracted into human nails; dagger-like fangs shrank back into blunt human teeth. The monster was changing into the form of a naked human girl. Eyes opened and glowing black orbs stared into Lilah's before they bled into a honey-brown. Within seconds the transformation was over and in the monster's place was a sweaty, shivering naked girl.

The girl raised her head again and looked at Lilah, who was whimpering and quivering with fear. "Don't fear me," the girl said, "I saved your life."

"W-w-what? You w... were... that... thing!"

"Yes, I'm a lycan and so are you now."

Lilah's eyes widened in fear: "What?" she hissed in a terrified, shuddering whisper.

"I bit you and ... well... you survived the bite so now you're a lycan."

"A what?"

"A lycan. A werewolf," she added seeing Lilah's incredulous look.

"I... I'll... become that... monster you were last night?"

"Yes."

Lilah burst into terrified tears and the girl sidled over to comfort her but Lilah shuffled away, "You didn't save my life. You ruined it!"

The girl scowled and her expression darkened, murderously, "I could have killed you, ripped you to pieces but-" a sad look came over her face, "I get so lonely here by myself and I want to escape."

Lilah calmed down slightly and looked at the gloomy looking girl, she wondered how a girl who transformed into such a terrifying beast could have such strong emotions. "What are you?"

The girl smiled, "Well first of all my name is Rayvena and I'm a lycan. During the full moon: I transform into a lycan. We lycans are hunted by the vampires, blood-sucking parasites who make it their duty to hunt down and kill us."

Lilah sat and absorbed all the information Rayvena had just flung her way. Rayvena studied her silently, running her hands through her long white-blonde hair. Then she said in an apologetic tone, "Tonight is a full moon you know."

A look of horror crossed Lilah's face and she trembled in fear and looked into Rayvena's eyes, "I'm going... to turn... tonight?"

Rayvena nodded, "I should tell you that the first transformation is extremely painful but as the centuries pass the transformations get easier to handle."

Lilah bowed her head; tears ran down her face. She looked around before turning to Rayvena, "You just live here? What do you eat and drink? What about clothing? Don't you get cold?"

"I have lived in this very hut for two years. I was born a lycan and I was captured in England. The Vikings killed my parents but they found out what I was and I was thrown in here. They found out that silver hurts me so they put silver bars around so I can't escape. They throw food in for me once a day as well as water. I have no clothes. It gets very cold in here but there isn't anything I can do," she watched in amusement as Lilah reached out and touched the silver bars only to yank her hand back with a yelp as the silver burned her flesh.

"If you can't touch the silver how do you expect to get out?" Lilah asked, cradling her hand.

"Well," said Rayvena, "I have a plan." She beckoned Lilah close and began whispering in her ear. A cunning smile formed on Lilah's lips.

X

Nighttime was falling again. The sky was painted red and black as the sun vanished slowly over the hills. Sadly Lilah stared at the darkening sky, awaiting her unavoidable transformation. Tenderly she took the vial from around her neck and put it in a corner of the hut to keep it safe.

X

Lilah's body was in absolute agony. Her bones creaked as they slowly began to take on a new shape. Every hair on her body stood on end. Her eyes grew stronger, penetrating the darkness with ease. All her senses were incredibly powerful. Her nose could detect the over-whelming scent of the mortals' tired, sweaty bodies. Her ears could hear the slightest murmur or sigh from the unaware humans outside. As the full moon fell over the Vikings village the transformation continued. Jagged fangs sprouted from Lilah's gums, slashing claws grew from her fingertips, and pointed ears pushed through her red hair. Her red hair receded into her scalp and was replaced by a short, jagged black mane that ran down to her tailbone. Her body contorted and twisted in agony until finally, Lilah fell back onto the cold hut floor. She was now an enormous, trembling lycan. She rose to her feet, which had now been replaced by huge paws. Standing on her hind legs, she staggered around looking for Rayvena.

Rayvena growled as she strode towards Lilah. The two snarling lycans shifted into position, awaiting the Vikings. Rayvena howled and snarled loudly, surely drawing attention to the desolate hut in which the two, musky-smelling lycans were trapped. Sure enough as Lilah looked through the bars, she spotted Vikings approaching, but it was a huge torch-wielding mob! All the slaves were being forced out in front of the mob. Their eyes flashing in terror, they cried out and screamed in fear.

Lilah searched for Soren in the crowd and snarled with an indescribable rage as she remembered her and Soren's shabby treatment at the Vikings hands. Losing control entirely she hurled herself at the silver plated door. The silver hurt and burned her flesh; the rage grew stronger and screamed within every cell of Lilah's wolfen body. Lilah's pointed, keen ears heard the mob outside ground to a halt as they heard the crazed creature within. A few of them, along with all the slaves, yelled in fear. The silver hurt like hell but Lilah ignored the pain. As she rammed into the door again, her persistent efforts worked in her favor and the door flew off its hinges.

The terrified mortals before her fled: all but the slaves. The chains around their necks and ankles prevented them from running away. Unable to control the bloodlust within her, Lilah charged at them. Leaping into the air, she pounced on the terrified slaves. In a wild frenzy, she buried her fangs into the mortals' bodies, ripping them apart. Rayvena loped out of the hut and, voicing her primeval wrath against the cruel masters that had imprisoned her, she attacked. The two frenzied lycans made short work of the mortals, Vikings and slaves alike. The village was soon in flames: the hills ran with blood.

X

Lilah collapsed on the ground, grunting in agony as her wolfen body shrank back into its human prison. Her pointed ears slipped back into her skull, her fangs and blood-soaked claws retracted back into her gums and fingers. Her black soulless eyes bled back to green and her flesh returned to a pale flesh color. Her long red hair returned as the course black mane receded into her scalp. The transformation complete, Lilah brushed her long, dark hair from her face and searched for Rayvena. She spotted her on a hill near the lycans' hut, a worried look on her face.

Unwilling to walk around naked, Lilah dashed into a nearby house that had survived the fire and she pulled on a soft woolen dress that had survived the flames. She was loping up the hill towards Rayvena when she saw the confine out the corner of her eye. Lilah gasped and turned back towards the cage, her heart pounding like a drum. The cage was empty, the door lay ripped off its hinges several feet away. Fear surged through her body as Lilah raced towards the cage. Soren's scent barely lingered in the air and Lilah had to strain to keep track of it. Another scent mingled with Soren's but Lilah ignored it, using all her will power on holding onto Soren's scent. After all the bloodshed the night before, and with the delicious scent of the mortals' dead bodies, Lilah kept losing Soren's scent as she followed it up the hill towards Rayvena.

She stepped up beside Rayvena and her eyes widened when she realized that Soren's scent led down to a secret bay barely anybody knew about, "Soren?!" Lilah roared. She charged down the hill following Soren's weak scent.

"Stop you foolish girl!" Rayvena snapped furiously but Lilah ignored her.

Lilah raced down the hill, racing to the bay where she had been brought when she'd first arrived as a slave to the Vikings. The strange scent of another man mingled with Soren's yet Lilah's nose, which since she was now a lycan was permanently powerful, worked in overdrive, madly following the weak smell of her lover. She crashed through the bushes and ... stared at the empty open sea. No boats bobbed in the small waves, which washed up around Lilah's legs, unbeknownst to Lilah, soaking her dress. Lilah sniffed around madly like an excited hound but Soren's scent ended at the ocean.

Rayvena crashed through the bushes after Lilah, and grabbing her shoulders, shook her vigorously. "Foolish, stupid, brainless girl!" she ranted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lilah snapped, pushing Rayvena away from her, half -furious and half- bewildered.

"That was Lord Viktor's scent! What if we ran into him? Well he wouldn't be out during the day since he's a vampire so he'd burn... but still! We could have stumbled across where he was hiding!"

"Who is Lord Viktor?" Lilah asked curiously.

Rayvena shook her head in disgust, "He is one of the eldest vampires. There are three vampire elders. Viktor lives in Buda, a leader of other vampires. I met him when he was scouting for mortals to turn into Death Dealers in England. I barely escaped. He hates lycans and does not feel remorse to slay one. If that is your friend's scent with Viktor's well... he is as good as dead to you."

Lilah gasped, "What? What do you mean?"

" Lord Viktor probably turned him into a vampire. He will train him up to hate lycans and kill and torture them. Your friend -Soren- will become a hard, ruthless killer. Nothing will turn him back. Not even you."

Lilah shook her head. What Rayvena was saying couldn't be true. "What's a Death Dealer? Why would Viktor be here?"

"A Death Dealer is a vampire warrior who's job it is to execute lycans. They are remorseless, unmerciful bastards who'll sooner kill you then look at you. Lord Viktor is said to be gathering Death Dealers to stop lycans. Some lycans, I'll admit, are out of control. Killing and feeding on mortals: terrorizing them. Mortals pose a huge threat to us since there are more of them then there are of us. But still... Lord Viktor must have came here looking for Death Dealers or mortals to turn into vampires."

Thick tears pored silently down Lilah's face. To think that her beloved, her true love, her Soren, would never be the man she fell in love with again broke her heart. Rayvena noticed Lilah's tears and smiled sadly, "The world of vampires and lycans is never fair. I'm sorry but its best to forget Soren and move on. Come on let's go. We have to leave this place of slaughter behind."

"Where... where are we going to go?" Lilah choked.

Rayvena shrugged, "We'll steal a ship and see where it takes us I guess." She turned and loped away back towards the village. Lilah stood looking out over the ocean.

_I'll always remember you Soren. I'll keep that clover to remember you and keep you with me. I'll never forget you... my love_. Slowly she turned and followed Rayvena, to collect the vial she'd left in the hut and to take a ship and start her new life as a lycan.


	5. Chapter 5 Lucian's escape

**_Chapter 5._**

**_Lucian's escape_**

**1201**

Soren stood in the shadows watching Lucian struggle on the floor. Heavy manacles clamped around his wrists stopped Lucian from escaping. Sonja, tied to a thick wooden pole, struggled and cried out pitifully to her lycan lover. "Lucian!"

Lucian's struggles grew wilder when he saw his beloved vampire princess, his lover, tied up. "Sonja! What have they done to you my love?"

"That's enough," Soren snapped furiously. He uncoiled the silver whips, which had been made especially for him as a token of Viktor's favor, and began whipping Lucian unmercifully.

Vampires, who had gathered to watch Lucian and Sonja put to death, jeered and laughed as Soren's whips stripped the skin and flesh from Lucian's bones. Soren brought the whips down upon Lucian's hide until Viktor came striding gravelly into the dungeon. "That's enough!" Viktor commanded.

Soren obediently drew back his whips, which were now colorfully painted with Lucian's blood. Like a ghost he glided into the shadows, a malevolent sneer playing across his hard, cold face. He was a changed man from the one who had been deeply infatuated with Lilah. Soren enjoyed brutally torturing lycans and being on the other end of the whip. Soren no longer thought of Lilah and his mortal existence. It was a thing of no consequence now, and yet ... Lilah's face kept showing up in his dreams.

Soren was furious with himself for dreaming about Lilah especially since he hadn't seen Lilah in four hundred years. Lord Viktor's voice penetrated his thoughts, "Soren?"

Soren shook his head furiously and snapped to attention, 'Yes my lord?"

Viktor crossed the dungeon and stood before Soren, "When I leave this god-forsaken dungeon I want you to turn that wheel mounted on the wall," a look of genuine grief crossed his face before it was replaced by a look of steel, "There is no forgiving what my daughter has done. What has to be done is the right thing. I will **_not_** have an abomination in this coven. This will ensure the purity of our race."

Soren nodded, "Yes my lord." He watched as Viktor, along with several other vampires swept out of the dungeons. The gathered vampires sat on benches outside the dungeon. The benches ran around the top of the dungeon, so the vampires could witness Lucian and Sonja's deaths, yet the benches were located a safe distance away from harm.

Soren approached the wheel and turned it. It resisted at first yet persistence, and Soren's vampire strength made the wheel creak loudly and it slowly began to turn. A hole opened in the ceiling and a beam of sunlight fell upon Sonja, who began to scream and contort in agony. Soren watched from safe in the shadows as Lucian's voice joined Sonja's in her final cry, "Sonja!" Soren felt a slight stir deep within his gut as he remembered how, four centuries earlier, he had cried out Lilah's name in a similar fashion.

X

Hours had passed since Sonja's death: night had fallen. All that remained of the vampire princess was a crumbly statue. Sonja's features were baked upon the crumbly face: holding sorrow and anguish for herself and Lucian the doors of the dungeon crashed open and Viktor strode in. he approached Sonja's body and a look of angst crossed his face as he snapped the pendant from around Sonja's neck.

No one took any notice of the full moon rising over the mansion; only a sudden hiss from Soren drew their attention. Lucian was halfway through his transformation. Soren rushed him but a backhand from Lucian's enormous paw sent him flying. Viktor whirled around as Lucian snarled in triumph. Lucian snatched the pendant from Viktor's hand as he knocked Viktor away. Armed Death Dealers burst into the dungeon and Lucian leapt up to a window, turned and growled at Viktor and Soren who were struggling to their feet, and leapt through the glass and bounded out of the mansion with an echoing crash.

"After him!" Viktor bellowed. He rounded on Soren who stood beside him, "Damn you, you worthless Irishman! Why didn't you stop him?" Soren opened his mouth to protest but Viktor cut him off, "I don't want to hear your pathetic bleatings," he snarled. "Just get out of my sight!" Viktor swept out of the dungeon leaving Soren, fuming with indignation.

X

Mumbling furious curses under his breath, Soren sat in the parlor, a morose look upon his bearded face. The sound of boots muffled by the rich burgundy carpet reached Soren's ears and a second later a male vampire, whom Soren recognized as Kraven, came striding up to a padded chair beside Soren and dropped down into it. "I saw how quickly Lord Viktor blamed you for the lycan's escape," kraven said.

Soren snorted scornfully, "I have served lord Viktor faithfully for four hundred years and yet I am cast down, looked down upon by Lord Viktor and all because his daughter whored around with a lycan."

Kraven nodded, "Your quite right. Your service to Lord Viktor was forgotten in a second. Which brings about the question: where do your loyalties lie?"

Soren shot Kraven a strange, quizzical look, "What?"

Kraven leaned in close to Soren, "You know as well as I do, the Elders will always be at the top. Neither one of us will ever experience the power that they feel. Which is why I've been thinking: What if there was some way to raise our positions in the coven?"

Soren's quizzical look melded into a look of cunning and curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Kraven with a sly smile, "I don't have a strict plan just yet but I daresay that if we work together and use our heads and make use of our brains, we may think up of a way to overthrow the Elders and come into power."

Soren smirked, with all the cunning of a fox, and stroked his beard. Then he looked at Kraven and nodded. Realizing that Soren had accepted what he had in mind, Kraven held out his hand. Soren paused for a moment then shook Kraven's outstretched hand. Confirming their alliance.


	6. Chapter 6 The new companions

**_Chapter 6._**

**_New companions_**

France 

Lilah and Rayvena fled through the village. Silver bolt arrows flew through the air, missing the fleeing lycans' by inches. Furious shouts filled the air behind them. "Run while you can Hellhounds," a male villager bellowed in French.

"You couldn't control yourself, could you?" Rayvena snapped shrewdly.

"What? I was starving! All that blood from the silly bitch's hand ... I'd like to see you resist that!"

Rayvena threw Lilah a filthy look as they ran side by side. "You killed a mortal girl in broad daylight! In your human form! Out in the open! You gave our true identities away! Now everyone is going to know we're lycans!"

A silver tipped arrow missed Rayvena's skull by mere inches. The startled lycan let out a yelp and gathered speed, trying desperately to outrun the murderous humans.

After stealing one of the Vikings' ships four centuries earlier, Rayvena and Lilah had been at sea for a month before finally landing in France. Thankfully Rayvena and Lilah had discovered several Vikings holed up in the cabin. The two lycans has been blessed by a rare blue moon so the Vikings had provided the two lycans with a good meal.

Rayvena and Lilah had been living in a tiny village, trying to pass as regular humans. Unfortunately while out in the village, Lilah had stumbled upon a young woman who had cut open her hand, badly. Since Lilah was still a fairly young lycan, she had unable to resist all the human blood and had killed the woman. Worse still, villagers had seen Lilah kill the girl, and, already fearing a wild lycan pack in the forest, were now hounding Rayvena and Lilah, looking to butcher the pair.

"Quick!" Rayvena gasped, "There's the forest. If we can only make it inside: the humans will never follow us in there!"

Putting on an unnatural burst of speed, the lycan duo ran out of range of the bloodthirsty villagers' silver arrows, and into the safe protection of the forest. In their fear of the hated silver, the lycans didn't stop running until they were deep inside the thick, dark forest. Legs trembling, Rayvena and Lilah collapsed in a small, cramped cave and, sobbing for breath, the pair sat in a corner, waiting for sunset.

X

Night had fallen and Lilah snorted and jerked awake. Blinking wildly, she looked around skittishly at her surroundings. Rayvena was still asleep, her chest rising and falling with her deep breaths. "Ray," Lilah whispered nervously. "Rayvena: wake up. Wake up!"

Rayvena likewise jerked awake and looked around, rubbing her eyes. "What?"

"Can you smell that?"

Rayvena took a deep breath, gagged and started to cough, "What the fuck is that?" she shivered, "Ohh its horrible. It smells like-"

"-Dead, rotting bodies," Lilah supplied: in a sickened whisper. She crawled forward cautiously. Nervously, she walked out of the cave and followed the rancid stench to the bushes. Parting them timidly, what she saw made her yelp, stumble back and gag.

Putrid, rotting animal, and several human carcasses, were scattered around the clearing. An abandoned campsite and bloody, gnawed bones, which bore the unmistakable sign of lycan fangs, suggested that the wild lycan pack had recently been here." Rayvena! Come quick!" Lilah yelped.

Rayvena dashed up beside Lilah but ground to a halt, coughing at the unbearable, putrid stench. "Listen," Lilah whispered softly.

The lycans strong ears could detect laughter, voices and cracking bones. Holding dainty hands over their noses, Rayvena and Lilah slunk forward through the murky forest. They eventually came to a small meadow.

Wild, filthy lycans sat around the meadow: laughing and talking animatedly amongst themselves. A group of particularly feral lycans gathered around the carcass of a butchered stag and feed from it like a wolf pack, burying their fangs in the stag's musky flesh.

The appetizing aroma of the animal's flesh and blood made Lilah's mouth water but her shock at the wild lycans smell and appearance turned her stomach. Lilah studied them for a moment before her eyes zoomed in on a pair of females, sitting away from the rest of the pack.

One of them had long waist length rich brown hair while the other had a beautiful shade of light auburn. These two females looked more civilized and cleaner then their pack mates.

Lilah turned her head to Rayvena who motioned her head towards the pack, silently suggesting they approach the wild lycans. Lilah rolled her eyes as the two slipped out of the bushes and warily picked their way towards their lycan brothers and sisters.

Once the wild lycans caught Lilah and Rayvena's scent they immediately stopped what they were doing. They stared at the two females in shock, confusion and slight distrust.

"Greetings my lycan brother and sisters," Rayvena said in a commanding, booming voice. "I am Rayvena and this is Lilah."

The pack swarmed around Lilah and Rayvena, jabbering in a mixture of French and English. Lilah snarled, flashing her white fangs, and leapt away, backing towards the two females sitting away from the others. Lilah loathed the filthy lycans invading her personal space. The two strange females watched Lilah coming towards them, an odd look in their brown eyes.

"Do you speak English?" Lilah asked.

The girls, to Lilah's immense relief, nodded. "Yes we do," the brunette replied.

"Why don't you socialize with your pack mates?" Lilah asked curiously.

"They are too reckless, to wild. They kill many animals and mortals. Nothing good will come of that," the pretty auburn haired lycan said bitterly.

Lilah nodded, "We were chased in this forest by the humans. I ... killed a girl. I was too reckless, I endangered Rayvena's safety as well as my own. Rayvena is very timid about living in the mortals' village. She didn't want to attract murderous mortals ... or vampires."

The auburn haired female snarled, "Vampires? I spit on them vampires. I curse the ground they walk upon. A slow, painful death on all vampires!" she spat upon the ground for good measure.

"Hush Estelle," said the brunette calmly. " No vampires here." She turned her big brown eyes upon Lilah and smiled, "I'm Olga and this is Estelle. This pack will listen to any reasoning about not killing recklessly. They are too wild and out of control. We, however, will go with you. We have had dealings with vampires before and it's because of these ... animals."

"They won't miss you?" Lilah asked surprised.

"No," said Estelle," we no use to them. We don't socialize or hunt with them. We have sense, we use our brains."

"Rayvena and I fled the mortal village. Would you -?"

"We would not kill the mortals. The pack will though. They will ravage the village and kill every living creature in it. If we come back with you, it would be wise to leave for another place," Olga said seriously.

Lilah nodded slowly, "Rayvena and I have been living here for about four centuries. We've been here for too long and now that the mortals know what we really are ... well ... its too dangerous."

"Do you really want to leave?" Rayvena questioned her quietly.

"Me? I really don't care if we leave. I've been here for nigh almost four hundred years and I can hardly speak a word of French. Rayvena will see the sense in leaving. Besides I'm not too fond of being hunted by silver wielding humans. Maybe we can go to England."

Olga and Estelle stood up, "Then we go with you," said Estelle nodding. "Much safer going to England than staying here."

Lilah turned around and saw a dejected-looking Rayvena striding towards her, shoulders hunched, "They refused to hear me out," she murmured.

"Rayvena, this is Estelle and Olga. They are coming back with us," said Lilah. "However ... we think its best if we left France."

Rayvena: who looked happy at Olga and Estelle's company gaped at Lilah when she mentioned leaving, "Leave? You think? Of course we have to leave! **_You_** killed a mortal and attracted the mortals attention, in the wrong sense."

Lilah smiled sheepishly, "Well this pack might follow Estelle and Olga and they might kill everything in the village. Estelle and Olga deserve better. I'm not leaving them here with the pack. We can go to England. Oh ... well not where you met the vampires of course," she added seeing Rayvena's terrified look and hearing Estelle's snarl.

"Well ... I guess we can always go to London. Its nice there," Rayvena looked happy again at the idea. "We can get another ship," she smiled and nodded. "Yes. All right let's go. At least we saved two lycans from a fate that awaits this ignorant pack."

Silently the four females surveyed the wild pack one last time before they slipped into the darkness. Lilah felt a tremor of excitement within her stomach._ I wonder what England holds in store for us,_ the Irish lycan thought as she followed her companions through the black woods.

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great Christmas! D

londonvixen


	7. Chapter 7 Selene

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Selene_**

**1403**

Lord Viktor summoned Soren and Kraven to his chambers, he wore a grave look on his face. "Yes my lord?" asked Soren. "You summoned us?"

"Yes," said Viktor, "It concerns the matter of the man who built William's prison."

"My lord?" Kraven said uncertainly.

"What problems do you think will arise if Lucian finds William's prison?" Viktor replied sternly. "It could spell disaster for us all!" He took a deep breath before speaking up again. "So what do you think should be done about this problem?"

Kraven and Soren shared a knowing glance before Soren said gruffly, "I personally think my lord that this man and his family should be wiped out. They won't cause any problems if they're dead."

Viktor nodded and a cold, harsh smile adorned his lips, "Precisely what I was thinking." He studied Kraven and Soren at length before adding, "I know where this man and his family dwell. I want you two to accompany me. Tomorrow night we'll set out and kill this man and everyone he holds dear."

X

Carpathian mountains 

Viktor, Soren and Kraven sat upon three glossy chestnut horses in the woods. Their eyes were trained on the tall, wooden house before them. Viktor turned his head so that he was looking directly at Soren and Kraven. He nodded, the silent sign telling Kraven and Soren to move into their positions. Soren and Kraven dismounted their steeds and stalked towards the stables while Viktor prowled towards the house, like a nightmarish beast made flesh.

Soren and Kraven approached the stables; the doors were locked but Soren easily threw them open, snapping the iron locks. The horses whinnied in alarm as the two vampires slunk inside. The musty air smelt of horsehair, dung and wet hay and straw. The horses, maddened with fear, reared upon their hind legs and struck at the doors barricading them in their stalls. Soren crept forward, and then with the grace of a jungle cat, effortlessly leapt over the door, into a stall with a black stallion. The crazed beast tried to trample Soren but he easily slipped past the animal's flailing legs. Baring his fangs, he grabbed the stallion's neck and sunk his fangs deep within its jugular. The ebony horse screamed in fear and pain and struggled wildly but its crazed attempts to get free quickly slowed and then stopped.

Soren let go of the creature's neck and it crashed to the ground in a limp heap. Soren licked the hot, salty blood from around his lips and sprang back over the stall door. Elsewhere in another stall Kraven was feeding from a white mare.

"Mother of God! You monsters!" a male voice gasped from inside the stable doorway.

Soren slowly turned on his heels and confronted the male standing in the doorway. Brown eyes filled with fear, revulsion, anger and even a hint of defiance stared at Soren from amidst the man's bearded face. "I will not allow you to hurt my family," he said brazenly, drawing out a sword from his belt.

Soren sneered, "Too late. Someone is already in your house." No sooner had the words left Soren's lips than an agonized scream filled the air, a female's scream.

"No!" the man cried. Forgetting Soren he unwillingly turned his back on him. Soren took that moment to strike. Lunging at the man, Soren grabbed the man's shoulders with one arm and with his other hand bared the man's throat. The man struggled but Soren sank his fangs into the mortal's pulsing vein. Hot, thick blood gushed into Soren's mouth and he ecstatically gulped down every drop.

When he had drained the body dry, Soren turned and tossed the lifeless body into the depths of the dark, murky stable. Kraven, who had been watching the entire incident, sneered ruthlessly at the mortal's dead body. His face was flushed with equine blood. The screams from within the house had stopped. Suddenly a young child's voice penetrated the air, "Help! Selene!" then just as suddenly as the child's voice cried out it suddenly stopped. Soren couldn't repress his shudder. The child crying out reminded him of Lilah crying out all those centuries ago when she had been thrown in with the lycan. Furiously Soren drove it from his mind, _I don't need to think of that! The last thing I want to think about is some tart I was in love with during my dire existence as a mortal!_

"Somebody's coming!" Kraven hissed, drawing back into the depths of the barn.

Soren followed suit, ignoring the still living horses' cries and stepping over the deceased mortal's pale body, he sank into the darkness. The two bloodthirsty vampires watched as a terrified young mortal woman stumbled into the barn.

She slammed the heavy stable doors closed, despite the broken locks, trapping herself inside with Kraven and Soren. Rain poured down from outside and lightning light up the sky as thunder cracked loudly. For a second Soren was amused at the irony of the horrible weather and the horrible deeds that the three vampires were committing. _How ironic. Here we vampires are committing all these ghastly murders and there is weather outside to match our horrible deeds. Not that I care._

All the thoughts of irony were dispelled from his mind as the young woman stumbled away from the doors, deeper into the stables. Her wide brown eyes were alight with terror. Soren watched as her gaze swept around the stables and the still whinnying horses and then, fell upon the man's butchered body.

"Nooo!" she moaned softly. "Father?" She dropped onto her hands and knees and crawled towards the man's body. Transparent tears rolled down her beautiful face. Her soaking dark brown hair fell in wet strands around her face. She knelt over her father's body and violent sobs sent shudders through her svelte, pale body.

A booming thud drowned out the girl's sobs and the cracking thunder. An ear-splitting crash filled the air as the stable door was smashed to pieces. The horses lost all their remaining sanity and flew into a maddened frenzy, throwing themselves at the stall doors. The equally terrified mortal girl flung her trembling body over her father's dead one. Viktor came striding into the stables, his gaze fixed firmly on the cowering girl.

Soren watched in disbelief as, instead of violently ripping out the girl's tender throat, Viktor laid a reassuring hand upon the girl's quaking shoulder, "Do not fear my child," he said in a comforting voice. "The creatures responsible for this disaster are gone."

The girl looked up at him warily. Viktor helped her to her feet and drew her into a comforting embrace. The girl surrendered to his sheltering embrace and rested her head on his chest. He stood there, gently holding her in his comforting embrace and stroking her saturated hair.

Silently Soren and Kraven stepped out of the shadows. They looked at Viktor who shook his head. Irritated at the prospect of missing a meal, Soren unhappily returned with Kraven back into the murky pits of the stables. Viktor brushed the girl's hair from her neck. His blue eyes glittered as he revealed his fangs; bending down close to the girl he struck swiftly and silently.

The girl gasped and tried to fight but after merely a moment Viktor drew back his head. The girl stared at him in terror and then dropped onto the ground, shaking. She held a hand to her bleeding neck and whined pitifully. Shock overcame her shaking figure and she slumped onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Sonja," Soren thought he heard Viktor utter softly. Looking at each other uncertainly Kraven and Soren approached Viktor. Viktor bent down and picked up the girl's weak body. "It is done," he said looking at Soren and Kraven. "Let us leave this damned place behind." He looked in contempt around the stable. "But kill the rest of these horses before we leave." He strode out of the slaughterhouse the stables had become, leaving Kraven and Soren to brutally butcher the animals.

When they had finished, the two males slipped silently out the stables. Now not a single living soul dwelt in the cursed stables. Viktor stood beside the terrified girl who had awoken; her eyes had shifted from brown to a vibrant blue, suggesting that Viktor had provided the new vampire with some of his own blood. Inside, Soren was disappointed to see the girl had survived being bitten. He had hoped she would have perished with the rest of her family.

As they approached, Soren and Kraven could hear Viktor telling the girl that her family had been massacred by lycans._ So that's his story is it?_ Soren thought._ I wonder how she'd react if she ever found out that her beloved savior actually slaughtered her family._ Viktor and the girl looked at Soren and Kraven as they stepped up beside Viktor._ Perhaps he thinks of this girl as the beloved daughter he had put to death._

"This is Selene," said Viktor tenderly, confirming Soren's suspicions that Viktor compared her to his latter daughter. "She'll be returning with us to the coven." He offered his hand to Selene and helped her into the saddle of one of the horses, which had been tied to a tree. He climbed into the saddle behind her and took the reins. Soren and Kraven untied the horses' reins from the tree, mounted them, and following Viktor, left the house of slaughter behind them. A new vampire: Selene, joining the rank of Viktor's coven. _Until Kraven puts his plan into action,_ Soren thought smugly._ When the Elders are over thrown and we will have all the power in both Viktor and Amelia's covens._


	8. Chapter 8 History explained

**_Chapter 8._**

**_History explained _**

**_A/N:_** First of all I don't know what was going on with the last chapter I submitted. My computer is mucking up and that might've messed up the last chapter. :( Anyway thanks to anyone who tried to submit a review :) Also this chapter is a little strange. Its what I think up when I have to suffer through an hour and forty minutes of Legal Studies :( But it was a lot of fun to write ;) Enjoy! (And thanks for all your continuous reviews!)

London: 1888 

Lilah's alert green eyes took in the sight of the groups of women crowding Whitechapel. Moving in small, huddled groups, the women hurried through the street, looking around nervously.

"What are they so scared of?" a soft voice asked Lilah. The woman's breath blew on the back of Lilah's neck, hot like a furnace, and made the small hairs on Lilah's neck stand on end. Or, perhaps that was the change, the wolf in Lilah howling to be set free.

The moon no longer held her sway over Lilah or the others. They could change at will; but because they could change at will, the wolf inside of them lurked just beneath the skin, making the lycan females more sensitive and alert to their surroundings.

Lilah turned to look at Estelle. The auburn haired female was studying the skittish looking women with disdain. Lilah shrugged, "Maybe they are scared of him. Did you hear what he did to that whore?"

Estelle nodded, "I heard that he got her but I didn't know whether the rumors were true," she said wistfully. She turned her great, shining brown eyes upon Lilah, "Do you believe he really is The Ripper or is it just a whore's myth?"

"Something's killing the streetwalkers around here and it's not any of us," another voice broke in. Lilah and Estelle turned their heads and silently acknowledged Olga. The pretty brunette sidled up alongside Estelle and turned her eyes upon the streets of Whitechapel.

After they left France behind, Lilah, Olga, Estelle and Rayvena had taken a ship and set sail again. Then they had landed upon the shores of England and resided there ever since. That was six hundred and eighty seven years before. Now, in 1888, the four lycans lived in Whitechapel in London. Unwilling to leave her friends, or betray Soren, Lilah had refused to find a husband. Although Rayvena had chided her and told her she was both foolish and stupid, Lilah knew Rayvena was secretly happy that Lilah wouldn't leave their little pack. Rayvena, Estelle and Olga chose not to find husbands, or a job, in case anyone should ever find out what they were.

_No it's better to just sink into the pits of Whitechapel, then to bring unwanted attention upon us,_ Lilah thought bitterly. There were folk in London who knew what lycans were, so the small pack had to watch both their backs, and their step.

"I think that The Ripper is real," Lilah said gruffly. "I just wish that he'd clear off and stop bringing unwanted attention upon this hell hole. Its getting harder and harder to feed or change now."

Lilah's words held truth. The occupants of London were so terrified of The Ripper and his murderous ways, that Whitechapel was constantly the topic of gossip and the police regularly strolled the filthy streets, searching for clues of The Ripper's identity. Once a month, Lilah and the others changed and killed, usually a streetwalker or homeless person, and feed off them. When they had finished their grisly meal, the lycans tied the body down with stones and threw it into a river, where it would never be recovered.

Rayvena appeared beside Lilah, who started at her sudden appearance, "What the hell are you doing?" Lilah yelped. "God you scared me to death!"

Rayvena snorted, "You're still alive and look fine to me," she sniped. "Anyway it looks as though the weather is going to be overcast tonight so I think we should go hunting tonight."

Lilah, Olga and Estelle nodded. The sun beat down upon them, yet thick gray clouds were starting to obscure the sky, bringing promises of perfect hunting weather. Unlike their vampiric counterparts, the lycans could venture out into the sun, though they preferred nightfall.

"What about The Ripper?" asked Olga. "It'd be prime hunting for him as well."

"We'll just have to be careful," said Rayvena quietly. "No mere mortal can stand a chance against four lycans but we'll still need to take precautions."

_Will history change tonight?_ Lilah wondered._ Will I meet the deadliest butcher to stroll the streets of London? Will I actually meet Jack The Ripper?_

X

The fog swirling around Whitechapel that night was too dense for mortal eyes to penetrate but lycan eyes could easily see through the dismal weather.

Silent as ghosts, the four females stalked down the cobble-stoned streets. They had all of Whitechapel to themselves, everyone was petrified of Jack The Ripper and not even the most ditzy mortal would dare to venture out into the hellish fog. But, unfortunately for the streetwalkers and homeless souls of London, they had no houses to go into. Doorways and alleyways were the only places where the abandoned souls of Whitechapel could hide but that left them vulnerable to The Ripper, or the lycans.

Having removed their grimy boots so they did not make any noise, the cold chill of the cobblestones seeped into the lycans bodies, chilling them inside and out. The streets of Whitechapel were filthy and grimy. Hundreds upon hundreds of rats scurried around the streets, living alongside the whores and homeless, while starving cats and dogs howled and yowled loudly on a cold night.

Rayvena came to a halt and bent her head so that she could whisper to her companions without having to worry about anyone overhearing. "Let's split up. We'll be able to cover more ground and chance upon a meal." She looked uneasy, "Seems as though the homeless have got themselves locked away good tonight. For god's sake though, watch out for The Ripper. The last thing we need is him sinking a silver knife into our bellies."

Nodding in unison, the four lycans went their separate ways. Lilah took down an alleyway on her right. Rats and mice and other vermin fled from her. Still in human form, Lilah looked around the grimy alleyway as she slowly stalked through the streets. Lilah's strong ears and nose suddenly picked up something.

It was a strange smell: one that Lilah had never picked up before and yet, deep in her guts, it made her fearful. She paused and sniffed the air loudly, when suddenly; a muffled moan reached her ears. The alley was so quiet that the quiet moan sounded like an ear-splitting scream. The scent of mortal blood appeared out nowhere and Lilah's mouth watered. Shifting her eyes to lycan black, baring her fangs and extending her claws, Lilah anxiously surged forward until she peeked out of the mouth of the alley.

A dead whore lay spread-eagled on the ground. Her throat, wrists and belly, cut wide open, almost cut right through to the cobblestones. Blood: dark and bright red, pooled under the woman's corpse. Her empty, gray eyes were frozen in a look of infinite horror. Her thin, pale lips: frozen into a twisted gasp.

Licking her plump lips, Lilah surged forward, only for the strange scent to fill her nostrils again. Stopping in her tracks, Lilah lifted her nose and sniffed. The small chink of a blade being drawn alerted Lilah's attention and she leapt to the side, just as a silver blade slashed at the air where Lilah had just stood.

Whirling around, Lilah snarled and bared her fangs again. Her snarl was like that of a rabid dog as she looked upon her attacker.

A tall man with long brown hair, which fell down, his back, wearing a long black cape and a black top hat stood holding the silver dagger upraised, sneered at her. He laughed openly and Lilah glimpsed two pointed fangs. This strange man was a vampire and Lilah snarled louder and backed away instinctively. "So you must be Jack The Ripper," she growled.

The vampire smirked, cruel and heartless, "Well, well, well! A lycan in Whitechapel and a smart one no less! One amongst your disgusting breed at least! I am Jack The Ripper: The greatest butcher England will never know!" he laughed maniacally and his pointed, pearly fangs gleamed.

Lilah hushed her growls and frowned, half intrigued, half bewildered, at the vampire. "Why do you kill the whores with a knife? Why don't you just tear their throats out? Do mortals here know of your kind too?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. There are mortals who know of vampires so that's why I mutilate my victims. I drink from them and then cut their throats to hide the marks. Then..." he shrugged, "I just have fun hacking up their bodies." He sniggered loudly.

Despite her friends warnings against vampires, Lilah nodded, "Smart thinking," she replied. "You won't be caught out like that."

"I know. Genius isn't it?" Jack sighed and studied Lilah, "You know... too bad you're a lycan. You'd be quite attractive if you were a vampire. Oh well," he said shrugging. He lifted his dagger and, hissing and flashing his fangs, advanced on her, "looks as though I get to kill more then one whore tonight." He lunged at Lilah, slashing the deadly silver dagger at her head.

Lilah jumped out of his way as the vampire flew past her. She pounced upon him as his back was turned to her. Hissing in panic and anger, The Ripper clawed and slashed at her. The deadly silver blade cut across Lilah's cheek and her flesh sizzled. Surging forward, The Ripper used his sharp fingernails to scratch at her throat but, instead, his claws snapped the vial from around her neck. Lilah gasped as Jack held it up in front of his eyes. He snorted and tossed the tiny vial away over his shoulder into the junk filled alley.

"No!" Lilah yelped. Glowering at Jack, she lifted her lips and roared, "You'll pay for that!" Leaping at the vampire, she collided into him and the two immortals fell against the moldy walls. The silver blade sank into her shoulder and Lilah howled in agony as Jack twisted it in deeper. She growled and sank her fangs into his arm.

The vampire screamed and tried to pull away but Lilah used her claws to slice into his throat, tearing his vital throat organs. Gagging and choking on his own cold vampire blood, Jack sagged to the ground beside the dead woman. Gasping up at Lilah he managed to choke out, "S-s-sm-smart l-l-lycan h-huh." Then, finally, Jack The Ripper choked and died.

Lilah collapsed on the ground and pulled the knife from her shoulder. Footsteps pounded towards her and Rayvena, Olga and Estelle burst from the alleyway. Skidding to a halt, they stared open-mouthed at first Lilah and then Jack The Ripper and then the dead whore.

"What the hell happened here?" Estelle gasped. "Why is there a vampire here?"

Lilah laughed weakly and pointed to The Ripper's dead body, "Jack The Ripper was a vampire. I killed him!" She lay panting against the wall as her friends gasped. "My vial," Lilah whimpered, pointing to the alley where The Ripper had tossed it. Olga scurried forwards and rummaged through it before returning with the tiny treasure in her hand. Cheering softly and raising her fist in triumph, Lilah passed out as her friends yelped, jostling around her, trying to comprehend the historical event, which had taken place.


	9. Chapter 9 Vampiric attack

**_Chapter 9_**.

**_Vampiric attack_**

**1889**

The ocean breeze blew up against Lilah's face as the ship she was aboard lurched back and forth in the frigid navy blue water.

After Lilah's incident with Jack The Ripper, Lilah's three companions were skittish of running into more vampires so, unhappily, Lilah had grudgingly gave into Rayvena's decision to seek shelter in yet another place. Leaving England behind, Lilah ventured out into the unknown.

X

The lycan's new home: Hungary. After their ship had been wreaked in a brutal storm, the four lycans had to prowl the woods in search of civilization. So far they had found no one.

Lilah was tired of walking. Her legs ached and she clutched at a stitch in her side. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she panted. Behind her, Olga and Estelle's heavy breathing told her that they too were just as exhausted and badly in need of rest. Rayvena had run on ahead, leaving the slower females behind her.

"What's Rayvena looking for?" Estelle gasped breathlessly.

"Don't know. Someone, anyone who isn't an animal," Lilah said, wheezing.

Cracking twigs in front of them made the three lycans swivel around, alarmed and ready to attack, but only Rayvena steeped towards them. Her pink, flushed face alive with triumph, "At last!" she said hoarsely. "I found people. Come quickly!"

Eagerly awaiting fresh food and water, Lilah, Estelle and Olga earnestly clambered to their feet and, heavy footed, tromped behind Rayvena who led them towards the flat clearing between two scraggly, steep hills. Camped in the clearing were filthy, noisy, putrid smelling lycans. Lilah stopped, horrified. Estelle and Olga fell in line beside her, horror etched on their faces also.

"Wild lycans?" Olga croaked in disbelief. "You brought us here to live with a bunch of filthy, unwashed, renegade savages? What the hell are you thinking? After what Estelle and I had to deal with!" She exploded heatedly, fire dancing in her eyes.

"We need protection. Especially seeing as we are living in Buda, near Viktor," Rayvena snapped.

Viktor's name being invoked was like the crack of a whip and the three fell silent, staring open mouthed at Rayvena.

"You mean to tell me that after leaving England and landing in Hungary, we just happen to be living close to a vampire Elder? Is that what you're saying Ray?" Lilah asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Rayvena looked embarrassed and shifted from foot-to-foot, humiliated, "Umm... yeah," she finally murmured softly. The new group of lycans surrounded Lilah, Estelle, Olga and Rayvena with curious looks on their grimy, unwashed faces but, Lilah ignored them, concentrating on her sire.

Estelle spoke up first. With a disgusted snort she sneered at Rayvena, " You. Are. An. Idiot," she growled. "You think these stomach churning, sick animals are going to protect you? From vampires?" her eyes widened: in disbelief. "Scruffy, undisciplined lycans? This pack? They won't last three minutes against a squadron of Death Dealers! They'll- "

Estelle's voice was cut of by the sound of something whistling through the air. Her body suddenly, and violently, lurched forwards and every lycan automatically took a step backwards, except Lilah who held out her hand to Estelle.

Estelle looked at her and mumbled something incoherent, then, opened her mouth and a torrent of dark blood came spurting out. Lilah could only watch in horror as her fellow pack member, her friend Estelle gagged and choked on her on her own blood. She dropped face forwards into the bloody muck on the ground and twitched convulsively.

Lilah omitted a piercing scream that reverberated throughout the woods but, then, a new noise chorused with Lilah's scream: a war cry.

The ground began to tremble beneath the lycans feet and the war cries grew louder and ever more deafening; war cries that sent a terrified shiver through every lycan who knew from what throats the cries were being spewed forth from. The lycans who knew what was approaching turned tail and fled, madly haring off towards the thick forest. Lilah took no notice of them; she crouched beside Estelle, trying to rouse her dead friend. Tears ran down her face. An overwhelming scent reached Lilah's nostrils, a scent she recognized. The scent like that of Jack The Ripper: the scent of a vampire.

Finally Lilah looked up in fear as hundreds of vampires charged out of the trees, armed with silver swords and deadly cross bow bolts. Yelping in agonized fear, Lilah leapt to her feet and ran, Olga and Rayvena at her side.

Deadly silver cross vow bolts began to rain down on them, craftily hidden vampires appeared on top of the hills and shot at the disorganized lycans with their toxic silver. An ear-splitting squeal rang inside Lilah's ear as a silver bolt struck Olga through the shoulder. Lilah stopped to help her but Rayvena, wild with fear, pulled Lilah away. For a split second, Lilah fancied she'd just seen a dark haired vampire dealing out excruciating blows with a pair of silver whips upon the hides of deeply unfortunate lycans but when she chanced another glance he had vanished.

Death Dealers on horse back began to catch up with the lead lycans. They slashed at stragglers with wickedly sharp silver swords. Lilah's exhausted body felt as though it were on fire but fear and determination kept her going.

Suddenly a deadly bolt found its mark and struck Lilah in her Achilles heel. Crying out like a wounded animal, Lilah tumbled onto the blood-soaked grass. Reaching around, Lilah scrabbled at the bolt, trying to pull it out but her slippery, sticky blood prevented Lilah from getting a good hold on it.

Someone darted back up to her and, using pointed claws, ripped the bolt from Lilah's ankle. Blood squirted everywhere as Lilah screamed but her rescuer pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the forest, just as a mounted Death Dealer reached the bloody spot where Lilah had just lain.

Lilah caught sight of her rescuer's panicked face: it was Rayvena. As she ran beside Lilah, pulling her arm, she frantically hissed, "If anything happens, keep running Lilah! Do you hear me? Keep running. Don't under any circumstances stop. Run as far into the forest as you can. Don't give up. Keep-"

Her voice broke off as one of the mounted Death Dealers hurled their sword straight through Rayvena's skull. Her hand slipped from Lilah's arm as Lilah's sire, her best friend, dropped to the ground, dead.

Lilah's Achilles heel ached outrageously but Rayvena's words fueled her on. Lilah ran into the murky, dark woods but she was still pursued by the dark-haired vampire who had murdered Rayvena. The female Death Dealer gained on Lilah, but Lilah, upset and angered by her friends' deaths, whirled around and buried her sharp teeth into the flesh of the Death Dealers mount.

The horse whinnied in fear and reared up. Caught unaware, the startled vampire slipped off the animal's back, rolling out the way just as her mount crashed down beside her.

Weeping for those lost, Lilah ran towards a fast flowing river. Now she understood why Rayvena wanted to live with the wild lycans. There was an unlimited supply of fresh water nearby. Leaping off the bank, Lilah surrendered to the water's fast flowing current.

The current carried Lilah's weak, bloody body down the river as she looked back to where her lycan pack, her dearest friends', had been brutally massacred. The vampire rushed to the bank and glowered at Lilah with indignation. Sneering, Lilah yelled back to her, "One less head for your wall blood!" Then laughing maniacally she disappeared around a bend in the river.

Back on the bank, Selene could only watch furiously as her quarry vanished.


	10. Chapter 10 New Leader

**_Chapter 10_**.

**_New Leader_**

Cold water gushed down her throat, gagging her. Spluttering, Lilah tried to swim for the surface but the fast-flowing currant held her down. Fighting desperately, Lilah struggled; her feet touched the cold pebbles on the riverbed and she pushed off the river bed with her feet. Her head broke the surface and she gladly gulped down precious, much needed air. She began to tread water, trying to keep her body afloat or at least keep her head above the surface. The currant had racked and tossed around her body and now Lilah was forced past exhaustion. Treading water exhausted Lilah's body to its limit and the cold, murky river sucked her body back down.

Her body sank to the riverbed and was brutally dragged along the cutting stones on the bottom. Lilah knew she was going to drown. As that thought left her increasingly blanking mind, she began to panic. She writhed feebly on the riverbed. Her hands clawed at the muddy bottom and she gasped when her delicate skin was torn open by a jagged stone. Water gushed down her throat, blocking off her air supply. Losing her breath, Lilah saw darkness closing in on her and a bright light flashed. Then: nothing.

Lilah felt nothing. The icy, rapid water no longer tossed her around like a living rag doll. She wasn't certain whether she had perished in the river's death grip. Her eyelids fluttered weakly before, gasping, she opened her eyes and looked around.

She was lying face down on the muddy bank. Her body had been caught in a water chute, which had deposited her body on the bank. Behind her the water lapped at her feet and roared like a feral beast trying to drag her back into its lair. Lilah moaned softly and struggled away from the river. Her bleeding hand dripped blood onto the mud, making the muck plaster to her skin. Her exhausted body fell, and panting, Lilah eyes began to close, just as a lycan's scent reached her and on the border of her blurry vision was a dark skinned male lycan, watching her intently.

A bolt of shock jolted Lilah from her exhausted state. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed at the male, who was slowly drawing nearer to Lilah. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her looking at him. Lilah forced herself onto her knees and she started to crawl, pitifully, towards the strange lycan. "Who... who... who y... who... you?" she asked in a trembling, exhausted body. She grabbed a low hanging tree branch and used it to pull herself to her feet. The male watched her, then, turned and walked back into the trees.

"Wait," Lilah called after him. Slowly she stumbled after him. Her exhausted body wanted to drop but her determined mind and spirit kept her walking. She stumbled into the trees and saw the male waiting up ahead for her._ He must be trying to lead me somewhere,_ Lilah thought_: But where?_

The lycan male led Lilah deeper and deeper into the woods and Lilah became dizzier and weaker from the loss of blood from her wounded hand. She stumbled over a tree and with a loud crash, fell into the dead, dry leaves, which littered the path. Lilah gave up and lay on the path weakly. The dark skinned male looked down at her as he appeared beside her fallen body. Lilah wriggled feebly on the ground, trying to find her feet again but her weak body, pushed beyond exhaustion, refused to stir. The male cocked his head, then, bent down and took her frail body into his arms as though she were no more burden than a feather.

Swiftly and silently he threaded through the woods until he came to, what Lilah thought, was an old abandoned mine. The male walked inside the gloomy mine and trekked further inside. After what seemed like hours to Lilah, they finally came out to a flat room.

Dozens of lycans, both male and female, were packed along the walls. When they saw Lilah they began to whisper in hushed voices to each other. The dark skinned male put Lilah's body on the dusty mine floor, gently, then he strode up to the front of the room and dropped down onto one knee, "Lucian? I found this girl by the river. She's been injured."

"Vampires," Lilah whispered softly. "Lots of them. Killed my friends... I surrendered myself to the river rather than die at the hands of a damn blood."

From out of the gloom, a homeless bearded male appeared. For a moment Lilah's heart gave a great leap, _Soren!_ She thought ecstatically but as the male drew nearer Lilah's heart sank. It was not Soren; it was a strange bearded lycan. The bearded lycan, whose name appeared to be Lucian, knelt down beside Lilah and examined her wounds. He wrapped cloth around her injured hand, then, sat back and studied her, "What's your name?" he asked.

Lilah's reply was soft, her voice choked with exhaustion and emotion, "Lilah," she finally managed to whisper.

"Lilah? I'm Lucian, leader of the lycans. I am leading a rebellion against the vampires. When the time comes we lycans will wipe all vampires from existence and so I am offering you a place to be apart of my army. If you accept you will be trained up to be a formidable opponent and when the final battle between our two races begins you will be able to wet your claws and fangs with the vile blood of our bloodthirsty cousins. If not you may stay here until you are healed then you are free to leave. What do you choose?"

Lilah paused and studied the lycans around her. Each of them looked ready for bear. Weapons forged from iron hung around the walls and from around the lycans' waists. Lilah turned her somber eyes upon Lucian. Though he wasn't as tall or massive as the bald, dark skinned male behind him, Lucian carried himself with the air of a leader. She thought of her friends who had been slaughtered like vermin by the hateful vampires. She nodded her head, "I want to be a part of your army."

A cunning smile spread over Lucian's lips. "Welcome aboard Lilah," he announced as the other lycans clapped in jubilant glee.

X

Lilah awoke with a start and sensed that daylight had fallen. She clambered to her feet, realizing that she must have drifted off to sleep in the confines of the lycans mine. The sound of retreating footsteps drew Lilah's attention to a male figure that was leaving the mine. Curious, Lilah followed. Silent as a ghost, Lilah trailed after the lycan. Lilah saw the male slip outside the mine, into the sunshine. Lilah followed him out but to her surprise the man had vanished. Then a low voice from the shadows startled her, "You were following me Lilah?"

Lilah jumped and spun around. It was Lucian. "Lucian! Yes... I... umm... I was just-" she blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lucian shook his head, smiling, and "Is there anything you want to know?"

"No... Yes. Why do you hate the vampires so much?"

Lucian sighed and a look of genuine grief flittered across his handsome face. He reached inside his woolen shirt and pulled out a beautiful, golden pendant. "This pendant belonged to a woman I once loved, a vampire. She was the daughter of Viktor, one of the vampire Elders. The first time I laid eyes upon her regal beauty I was besotted. You can imagine my surprise, and soaring happiness, when I learnt that she felt the same way about me. We continued our clandestine relationship over the months but then... Sonja revealed she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Lilah echoed, a shocked expression on her pretty face, "But how? She, Sonja, was a vampire and you are a lycan!"

Lucian nodded, "Our child would have been something different. Something new. A hybrid," Lucian's voice hardened and a venomous streak entered his voice. "But Viktor found out. He killed her, his own daughter, because she dared to give me her heart, she loved me and... She treated me as an equal."

Lilah frowned sadly, "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She crept forward and gently touched his arm sympathetically. Lucian looked at her and gave her a shaky nod of thanks. His voice was temporarily lost, the emotion welling up inside him. He gestured to the vial around Lilah's neck.

"What's that?" he managed to whisper hoarsely.

Now it was Lilah's turn to be choked with emotion. "My lover gave it to me," she said sadly, reflecting on the moment of pure bliss six hundred years before when she had lain naked with Soren under the glow of the moonlight on the cliff. The most perfect moment of her life. A scene that still prowled through her dreams when she dared to surrender to them.

**A/N: Now the story will start through Underworld. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and I've just started a new Supernatural story.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Plan Begins

**_Chapter 11_**

**_The Plan Begins_**

**2003**

_He was mortal once again. He awoke with a start and found himself underneath the full moon, on the cliff where he had shared his intimate encounter with Lilah. He heard soft, musical laughter in his ear and rolled over and saw the red-haired vixen smiling at him. "Soren!" she whispered in a singsong voice._

_Soren smiled and surged up, covering her body with his. "Lilah, my angel, my precious, my-" shaking his head, lost for words, Soren smiled and nuzzled her throat tenderly._

_Lilah let out a little moan of pleasure and happiness. Her back arched off the ground. Soren caught her mouth with his own: and the couple shared a long, passionate kiss. Lilah moaned again and Soren deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips to explore her mouth. He began to softly grind his body against hers._

_Lilah pulled away and panted seductively in his ear, "Soren." Soren's brown eyes looked into her emerald ones as he raised his head to look down on her. Lilah's hands slid down the smooth, pale skin on his back and Soren bent back down towards her mouth when a sudden loud thud jolted him form his dream, forcing him to leave behind the utopia he had just been sharing with Lilah on the cliff._

Soren jerked awake. Lying bare-chested on a leather couch, Soren's body was drenched with perspiration. A knock sounded at the door, the sound that had awoken Soren from his intimate dream. "Soren?" a deep male's voice called. "Are you in there?" The doorknob jiggled as the vampire tried to open the door.

"What do you want?" Soren demanded gruffly.

"Lord Kraven wants to see you."

Abandoning all thoughts of his dream, Soren leapt to his feet. He had once been Viktor's personal bodyguard, now he was Kraven's. Once, one of the mighty Death Dealers, loyal to Viktor, Soren had switched his loyalties, and working with a group of hand picked Death Dealers formally loyal to Viktor, Soren and his squad acted as bodyguards, loyal to Kraven only. When his regent summoned him, Soren loyally responded.

Throwing on a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, Soren crossed over to the door and yanked it open. Waiting outside was a vampire recently initiated into Soren's squad. His name was Tobiaus, if Soren recalled correctly. Soren pushed past the lower ranking vampires and marched down to Kraven's room.

When he arrived he pushed open the door and strode inside, Tobiaus hurrying in behind him. Several vampires were already inside as well as two of Kraven's adoring servant girls. Soren recognized one of the girls as Erika, a slender blonde whom was madly in love with Kraven. She was seated on a leather chair with her legs dangling over one of the arms and a lit cigarette clutched between her dainty fingers. She gazed at Soren and Tobiaus with her large blue eyes before she turned away, clearly uninterested. Soren likewise paid the love sick little servant scarcely any attention. He stood before Kraven's desk, "My lord?" Soren asked gruffly.

Kraven raised his head from the many papers that were strewn across his desk, "Ah yes Soren," he said seeing his protective overseer, "I want you to... what?" he suddenly asked looking around Soren and at the doorway.

Soren turned and saw three beaming vampiresses. Servant girls: judging from their cheap, flimsy outfits. All three were giggling amongst themselves as though over the moon at delivering a personal message to the regent of the coven. Soren spied Erika out the corner of his eye sit up and glare aggressively at the three other servant girls. Soren sneered; Erika's devotion to Kraven was hopeless. Every vampire in the coven knew that Kraven was deeply smitten with the Death Dealer, Selene. However like Erika's hopeless infatuation, so was Kraven's, for Selene was focused on being a Death Dealer and it was a common fact that she loathed Kraven and his infatuation with her.

The three servant girls: Rachel, Mya and Lily, trembled with excitement as they spoke.

"Kahn wants to see you-" Rachel began

"-Down in the weapons room-" Mya continued

"-He said it's urgent," Lily concluded.

With their message delivered the three women shared another group giggle before scurrying away.

Kraven sighed impatiently and strode from behind his desk. Soren and his squad waited until their regent had passed before they and the adoring servant girls marched out after him.

Thundering down the staircase, they passed through the salon. Vampires of both sexes wearing expensive clothing and jewelry sat around the room gossiping. They turned to watch the group as they stormed down to the weapons room. They stormed inside and blanched as Kahn held up a strange blue glowing bullet. "We have a problem," Kahn stated gravelly.

X **Lycans den**

Two huge lycans snapped and clawed at each other. Blood and flesh fell upon the crowd who were watching the entertaining battle in their human guise. The lycans wearing their human faces cheered and egged on the ferociously fighting male lycans. Banging bottles of alcohol down upon the concrete floor, the humanoid lycans cheered on the bloody entertainment.

Lilah watched from the shadows shaking her head in disgust. Lilah worked in the armory. She was the lycans weapons dealer. After one hundred and fourteen years studying weapons: Lilah had an infinite knowledge of all weapons, great and small. The smell of the transformed lycans and humanoid lycans unwashed bodies invaded Lilah's strong nose and made her gag and recoil. Lilah was sophisticated and stylish for a lycan. She cared about her appearance. _God this place is no better then the damn mine!_ She thought savagely. She held a shotgun in her hands. She had heard the lycans snarls and the humanoid lycans excited cheering and had come rushing out to investigate, still carrying the shotgun.

Lucian sidled up beside her and shook his head in disdain. Lilah smirked and turned to face Lucian, "What did you expect?" she drawled sarcastically. "They're all animals. They should all be thrown out onto the streets to deal with Death Dealers. That would teach them!" she chuckled and looked back at the dreary spectacle.

Lucian looked at her, his brows knitted together. Lilah was a very bitter female in Lucian's opinion. Granted she was a good fighter and had **_great_** knowledge of weapons but she was still very cold. In all the time that she had spent living with Lucian and the other lycans, she had never shared her life story with them. _She is mysterious,_ Lucian thought._ And I've never seen her without that vial around her neck. I guess we share something in common there. She's never without her pendant and _I'm_ never without Sonja's._ A flash of grief rocked Lucian's heart and he fingered the pendant mournfully.

Lilah looked back at Lucian and saw the look on his handsome face. She knew, clearly, the tragic story of Lucian and Sonja's forbidden romance. "Soon you'll avenge her," she said tenderly. "Your plan will fall into place soon but for now you'd better knock your soldiers down a peg. They should be saving their energy for the vampires, not using it up to fight each other."

Lucian nodded wearily and took the shotgun from Lilah. He raised the shotgun and fired it.**_ BANG!_** The roar of the firearm startled the lycans. Human and canine eyes turned upon Lucian and Lilah who strolled through the crowd. The two fighting lycans changed before their eyes.

Pierce and Taylor bowed their heads to Lucian, ashamed. Lucian glared around at the lycans. "You're acting like a pack of rabid dogs!" he snapped.

Lilah laughed, her laughter very cold and frigid. Pierce glared at her murderously but Lilah simply sneered back at him, her eyes sparkling with glee and malice as Lucian scolded the lycans. "That gentleman simply will not do. Not if you expect to defeat the vampires on their own ground. Not if you expect to survive at all." He looked directly at Pierce and Taylor before barking: "Pierce! Taylor! Put some clothes on will you?" He turned and swept out of the crowded room, still clutching the gun.

Lilah looked around sneering before adding in a falsely innocent tone, "Small wonder the vampires consider themselves superior to us. Guess I have you lot to thank for that," she giggled and flounced away after Lucian.

_They're all in incompetent,_ she told herself._ But once Lucian's plan falls into place I won't have to worry about them ever again._ That thought sent spirals of glee throughout her body. Soon she would never have to care about any of the lycans ever again.


	12. Chapter 12 problems

**_Chapter 12._**

**_Problems_**

Soren stood with the other members of his squad in Kraven's room. The owner of the room was standing, looking outside his window, fuming. "Goddamn him!" Kraven snarled. "This is what happens when you form an alliance with a mangy lycan. He is going to blow my plan to hell!"

"Regent," Tobiaus muttered cautiously, "you've been planning this for six hundred years. I highly doubt whether it's going to be blown to hell in the last forty-eight hours."

"Of course it can," Soren snorted scornfully. "That Selene bitch knows too much and is too fucking nosy if you ask me."

"Nobody did!" Kraven snapped. Soren realized that he'd touched a soft spot in Kraven by mentioning Selene. The female vampire's brazenness at talking back to Kraven had escalated, putting Kraven in a foul mood. Soren scowled slightly and bowed his head in submission.

_No point in enraging him further,_ Soren thought darkly.

After Selene, Kahn and the others had learnt that the lycans were using ultraviolet bullets against the vampires, Selene's determination to exterminate the lycans seemed to have reached an alarming rate. Especially since she had reported that Rigel, a fellow Death Dealer, had died after being shot with the bullets. According to Selene, Rigel had been burnt alive from the inside out. Another Death Dealer, Nathaniel, had also gone missing. Soren presumed that he had also perished, not that he cared. Soren's squad was constantly at odds with Kahn and his Death Dealers but, once Kraven's plan came into light, the Death Dealers would be expendable. Kahn and his Death Dealers would be dispatched and Soren and his squad would take over. Personally Soren couldn't wait until he and his squad were placed in charge.

"Regent," another vampire called Christoph spoke up, "you don't think that Selene**_ will_** stir up trouble, do you?"

"She wouldn't dare!" Kraven growled. "After all the affection I've shown her! And I **_am_** the ruler of this coven after all!" He smirked and drew himself up tall. "She wouldn't dare!" he announced again confidently before striding out of the room.

Soren shook his head in exasperation. That was one of Kraven's faults: His infatuation with Selene. The cold-hearted bitch didn't show Kraven a speck of gratitude nor did she return his love. Her hatred for the lycans ran deep after they supposedly killed her family. Soren knew better. Any suspicious activities by the lycans drew Selene's interest and attention and this run in with the lycans and their newfound UV bullets would no doubt be the same. They couldn't afford to worry about Selene now.

Could they?

X

Lilah stood with Lucian inside the laboratory where the lycan scientist Singe carried out his bloody chores. It was Singe's job to test mortal's blood to see if they had the right blood trait to allow a union between lycans and vampires. Lilah had always-paid Singe little attention. Until the time when Lucian would inject the right human's blood into his own body, along with the blood of a vampire, and become a hybrid, Lilah really couldn't care less.

A muffled thud behind her drew Lilah's attention. She casually turned around and saw Raze, naked and wounded staggering forwards, a fellow lycan slung lifelessly over his shoulder. Lilah sneered coldly. She guessed that Raze had screwed things up when trying to catch the newest human they needed.

"We were ambushed," Raze said doggedly. "Death Dealers, three of them."

"And the candidate?" asked Lucian frostily.

"We lost him," Raze admitted, ashamed.

"Jesus Christ!" Lilah yelled, "are you all incapable of doing anything even half intelligent?"

Raze snarled at her, "It was the bloods fault not mine," he growled.

"Sure," Lilah sneered, "you seem to always fuck things up one way or another!"

Raze snarled again and started forwards threateningly, but Lucian threw out his hand and stopped him, "That's enough!" Lucian growled dangerously.

Raze glowered at Lilah but obeyed Lucian. He ducked his head as he laid the fellow lycan's dead body on a rickety metal examination table.

Singe surveyed the carcass for a moment before he produced a pair of forceps and began to poke around in the bullet holes. A second later he retracted the forceps and pulled out a twisted silver clump. Lilah snarled softly at the sight of the hated silver.

"No use in digging out the rest," Singe proclaimed. "The silver has penetrated his organs. Regeneration is impossible now."

_Fucking bloods!_ Lilah thought volcanically._ Good for nothing parasites! Wish all bloods could be wiped off the face of this earth!_

A pang filled her heart as she suddenly thought of first becoming a lycan and finding Soren's scent. Rayvena's words came hauntingly back to her:_ "He'll only care about torturing lycans. No one can stop him. Not even you."_

Lilah gave her head a small shake._ Get a grip on yourself,_ her conscience screamed._ Soren's either long dead or he's forgotten all about you and has settled down with some trashy little she-vamp somewhere._

_No!_ Her heart wailed:_ Soren loved me! He said he loved me! He could never forget me!_

_You've been separated from Soren for twelve hundred years,_ her conscience reminded her._ Give it up. Your romance with him is, literally, history._

This always happened when Lilah thought of Soren. Her conscience and heart went to war. The pain that filled Lilah's heart was more agonizing then silver because, she knew deep down, her conscience was right.

An agonized yell jolted Lilah from her internal argument. She watched, amused, as Singe wrenched out the throwing stars embedded in Raze's flesh.

"The vampires didn't realize you were following a human, did they Raze?" Lucian asked, his voice ripe with a scathing tone.

"No," said Raze doubtfully. Singe viciously pulled another toxic throwing star from the lycan's flesh and another strangled yell filled the air. Swallowing the agony he was feeling, Raze corrected himself, "I mean I don't think so."

"You don't think or you don't know?" Lucian spat coldly.

"I'm not sure," Raze replied huffily as a third star was yanked unmercifully from his flesh. Raze's voice was again cut off by a pain filled howl.

Lucian sighed, half-angry and half-irritated as Singe left Raze for a moment to check on the blood he'd extracted from a human male before hand. The human in question was hanging from the ceiling, thick rope wrapped around his wrists and feet, binding him. Another man hung close to him, whimpering in fear and pain. Singe reappeared and Lucian looked at him expectantly. "Negative," Singe declared somberly. "I really must have a look at this Michael character."

"Must I do everything myself?" Lucian snarled, his voice alive with fury.

Eager to leave the filthy sewers, Lilah trotted after Lucian, but he turned and cut her off, 'No Lilah. You wait here. I can't afford you getting killed." He turned and strode out of the room, leaving Lilah behind, bitterly disappointed and annoyed. She unhappily turned back to Raze and Singe and watched, only mildly entertained now, as Raze glowered after Lucian. Without waiting for Singe, Raze grabbed a hold of the silver-throwing star and tore it out with his bare hands and an ear-splitting roar tore itself from his throat.

Lilah laughed at Raze's agony even as Singe turned to dispose of the unhelpful humans and the worthless blood sample. "Wait," Lilah cried breathlessly. She hurried after Singe with a bloodthirsty gleam in her eyes. "Can I kill them?" she asked hungrily.

Singe looked at her, then the captive humans and then back at Lilah. He shrugged and walked back out, leaving Lilah alone with the men. She smiled and her human teeth sharpened and elongated into wolf-like fangs. The men screamed into their gags as Lilah approached them, a wolfish, hungry grin fluttering on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13 Shock meeting

**_Chapter 13._**

**_Shock meeting_**

Soren stood, guarding the doors, watching Kraven glare murderously out the window. His temper had been pushed to its limits. He was furious after Selene hadn't of turned up to the reception for Amelia's envoy. Then, Kraven's adoring servant girl, Erika, had told him that Selene had left the mansion. Kraven's temper was not something to be trifled with. Kraven was glaring out the window, clearly waiting to vex his anger on Selene, when she came back. Kraven shifted about uncomfortably, smoking a cigar. Fury etched onto his handsome face, the stormy weather outside matching his mood.

X

When Selene arrived back at the mansion, she vanished into her room before anyone could speak to her. But, according to the socialites lounging about in the parlor, Selene had had an unconscious mortal male with her.

Soren quickly stormed into Kraven's suite to inform him. A look of volcanic rage crossed Kraven's face as Soren retold him everything her had overheard.

Kraven turned irately towards Erika, who was once again, lounging in Kraven's room. "Tell her I want to see her.**_ Now!_**" he hissed dangerously.

The servant girl quickly obliged and practically fled the room. Kraven turned his furious visage towards Soren. "Leave," he said grumpily, "I want to speak to that ungrateful bitch in private."

Soren bowed his head and reluctantly slunk out of the room. Despite the fact that daylight was still hours away: Soren felt an over whelming burden of exhaustion riding his body. He headed for his own room for a few hours for much needed rest.

X

Lilah sat in the weapons room, alone. Her head rested on the rickety metal bench that assorted weapons were also lying on._ It's not fair!_ She thought unhappily._ I've never been able to go anywhere! After all these years and I still don't know whom the vampire that Lucian is plotting with is!_ Someone knocked on the door and startled Lilah. "Who is it and what the fuck do you want?" she demanded.

"I want you to accompany myself and Raze tonight," Lucian said: his voice muffled through the heavy steel door.

Her heart leapt as Lilah scrambled out of the chair and she threw open the door. "Where?" Lilah asked gleefully.

"I have to meet with Kraven again," Lucian said wearily. "Raze still hasn't healed up completely so I want you to just stay with him and keep an eye on any signs of the vampires being treacherous."

Lilah nodded ecstatically and happily followed Lucian out of the underworld. Raze was already waiting in the driver's seat of a slick, black limousine. Lilah cheerily slid over in the back seat with Lucian.

The limo came to life with a sleek roar and Lilah couldn't help squirming around, looking out the tinted windows as the limo raced through downtown Budapest.

Finally Raze turned the limo into an alleyway and pulled it up beside another black limousine. Lilah watched as Raze exited the limo and stood outside in the pouring rain. Lilah, happy to finally be out of the damn lycans den, followed suit.

She watched the rain bounce off the car roof in fascination. Oh how long since he'd actually been able to feel the cold, icy rain again. She spun around in a circle with her arms thrown out. Her chest heaved as she finally stopped, rain droplets speckling her dark red hair. She watched as a handsome, dark-haired male approached the limo and slipped inside. "Is that Kraven?" she asked Raze quietly.

Raze nodded as a second male vampire followed Kraven and stood on the other side of the limo. Lilah cast him a look before turning her glowing green eyes away. Instantly she did a double take and stared, open mouthed, at the vampire.

It was Soren.

They both stared open mouthed at each for a moment. Lilah felt tears prick at her eyes. "Soren?" she finally whispered.

Soren shook his head vigorously and glared at Lilah. "Am I supposed to know you lycan?"

"Soren it's me. Lilah? Remember? Ireland? The Vikings? You and I were-"

"Shut your mouth lycan bitch!" Soren snarled suddenly. His vampire fangs flashed at Lilah.

Lilah ran around the length of the limo, up to Soren. "Soren please!" she begged him desperately, tears of rejection falling from her eyes._ Please I love you. Don't pretend you don't know me! I have to be with you. I'm nothing without you!_ "I love you!" she whimpered.

Soren reacted so quickly Lilah had no time to protect herself. He struck her hard across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Then he began to mercilessly kick her, snarling. "You dare to talk to me you fucking lycan slut!"

Raze let out a furious snarl and started towards where Soren was still cold-heartedly beating Lilah unconscious. Soren backed away with a flash of his fangs and a snarl. Raze helped Lilah up and carried her back to their side of the limo. Lilah's yelps of pain subsided and she stared at him in hurt shock. Soren turned his attention on Raze and glared at him, his eyes still smoldering.

Lilah bowed her head and thick tears ran down her face. She didn't lift her head until the limo door flew open and Kraven stormed out. Lilah snuck a peek at Soren; the raindrops on her face easily disguised the tears, but not the ugly black bruises covering her pale skin. Soren glanced at her and for a moment Lilah fancied she saw a look of compassion and sorrow at having hurt her. Then it was replaced with a sneer. The two vampires turned around and got into their limo. It roared to life and sped out of the alley.

Raze opened the door for Lilah and, soaping wet, Lilah climbed into the back of the limo. The limo started and sped out of the alley before Lilah started to cry.

"Lilah what's wrong? What happened? Why are their bruises all over you?" an angry growl entered his voice.

"That vampire with Kraven-"

"Soren," Lucian said nodding. "He was in the coven before I was born. Why? Is he the one who hurt you like this?" he asked furiously, indicating to her fresh black bruises.

Lilah nodded and Lucian let out a snarl. "Its just-" she said, cutting across Lucian, "that-" she took a deep shuddering breath before spilling out her darkest secret, "we grew up together in Ireland. We were lovers."

Lucian gaped at her in stunned silence. "You and Soren-" he finally asked faintly.

Lilah nodded glumly and gave a dry sob. "Yes but... he was a different man. He loved me and would never, ever call me anything slanderous."

Lucian nodded sadly, "You know Lilah... some people... they just aren't meant to become immortals. It changes them- for the worst. The power and immortality go to their head. They change from the person their loved ones knew."

"Will...can he ever change?" Lilah asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Lucian admitted gravelly.

Lilah burst into tears and couldn't be calmed. When the limo pulled back to the lycans underworld den, Lilah couldn't be happier to see the putrid sewers. She ran and barricaded herself in the weapons room and howled mournfully, thick tears streaming down her voice.

X

Soren was in shock. When he finally pulled up at the mansion, he parked outside so Kraven could get out. Then he sped away to park the car. A garage where all the mansion's cars were parked was located at the back of the mansion. Soren parked the car and turned off the engine. He sat for a moment in the driver's seat and then let out a yell and smashed his fist against the dashboard.


	14. Chapter 14 Falling Apart

**_Chapter 14._**

**_Falling apart_**

_Goddamn bitch! After all this time she's still alive!_

Soren paced around in his room, thoughts conflicting in his throbbing skull. His head spun and ached. He couldn't believe it. He had thought Lilah was long dead.

_Lilah was roughly hauled up into the lycan's hut. Her shrieks filled the air, as did the creature's unholy snarl. Soren, in his mortal body, sobbed on the cage floor. His emotion bubbled over and he screamed out her name, "**Lilah!**"_

"God damn it," Soren snarled suddenly. He punched a hole in the wall. He retracted his fist and looked at it. Blood ran down his knuckles but Soren couldn't care less. The pain felt good.

"Soren?" Tobiaus's voice drifted from outside in the hall.

"What?" Soren snarled, spinning around.

"K-Kraven sent me to send you down to keep an eye on the Elder's tombs," Tobiaus's voice stuttered.

Soren stormed over to the door and furiously ripped it open. Tobiaus stared in at him, his eyes were wide and slight fear lingered in his unsteady gaze.

"Why does he want me to watch over the Elder's damn tombs? They aren't going anywhere!" Soren snapped irately.

"K-Kraven is worried that Selene is going to do something to fuck up his plan," Tobiaus hissed nervously.

Soren growled in annoyance and roughly pushed Tobiaus out of the way and stormed down to the Elder's chamber.

As he approached he stared into the viewing chamber. The guard was gone. Anxiously, Soren entered the chamber and stabbed at a button on the panel. The sliding doors to the Elders tombs opened and Soren peered inside with slight apprehension. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked about suspiciously then retreated back into the chamber when a picture on the security camera caught his eye. A human male was looking into the camera stupidly, yelling into the speaker for Selene. Quick as a flash, Soren pulled out his cell phone to alert Kraven.

X

Kraven, followed by a gaggle of chattering servant girls, entered the chamber. "What's so pressing?" Kraven demanded.

Soren pointed to the screen, "Take a look," he declared in a superior tone.

Kraven bent down and looked at the screen in astonishment. The rain-soaked man was still staring hopelessly back into the camera.

"Selene? I want to speak with Selene!" he hollered.

_What the hell is going on?_ Soren thought angrily with a touch of worry. _A human showing up at the mansion so close to Kraven's plan coming into play: What the fuck has Selene been doing with this wretched human? And what is so pressing that this mortal is showing up here demanding to see Selene?_

He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when no other then Selene came strolling into the chamber.

_Speak of the devil!_ Soren thought in contempt. _What is she doing down here?_ He glared at her suspiciously as she approached the screen.

"Is that Michael?" Kraven snarled rabidly. When he got no response his pale face flushed furiously, "Is it Michael?" he bellowed.

Selene didn't respond. She pressed another button on the panel and spoke into the nearby speaker to Michael, "I'm coming out."

"If you go to him now you will **_never_** be welcome in my coven again!" Kraven said heatedly.

Selene fixed her gaze upon Kraven's furious visage, "Now that Viktor's awake we'll see what he has to say about that!" Selene replied smugly.

Kraven's mouth fell open and Soren felt a twinge of apprehension in his gut. _I knew the bitch would fuck things up!_ He thought shrewdly.

Kraven's plan was falling apart in the last twenty-four hours.

Selene's gaze flickered upon Soren briefly and she fixed him to the same smug, superior look she'd shown Kraven before she turned and, pushing her way through the gaping servant girls, stormed out. Soren turned his wide-eyed gaze upon Kraven, whose face had drained of all possible color.

_What has that bitch done?_ Soren thought apprehensively. _Awakening Viktor? What is going to happen now that Selene has awoken an Elder?_

X

Lilah sat silently and miserably in the weapons room. She couldn't cry any longer, she was devoid of tears. Her throat ached from sobbing and howling forlornly. Her cheeks were still streaked with drying tears.

Her head rested on the metal table and she made no attempt to move when someone called through the thick metal door to her.

"Lilah, open the damn door!" the lycan snapped again.

Lilah lifted her head slightly and stared at the door with her puffy, bloodshot eyes. She thought of Soren striking her over and over again. The bruises still painted her skin. She let out an emotionally constricted moan and collapsed back onto the table, covering her head with her arms.

"Lilah! Open the fucking door! Nobody cares that you got knocked on your ass by a damn blood!" It was Pierce's voice that snarled at her furiously.

Lilah wailed sorrowfully and pounded on the table, her voice molding to her wolf state.

"Lilah," a gentler voice called to her, "please open the door." It was Lucian.

Unable to disobey Lucian, Lilah clambered to her feet and shuffled to the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open.

"'Bout time," Taylor snarled at her as her passed. He sneered at her from over his shoulder, "You look like a Basset Hound with those puffy baleful eyes." Several other lycans snickered loudly.

Lucian silenced them with a glare and turned to Lilah, regarding her disheveled appearance sympathetically, "Lilah since you've had a rough night I'm going to let you accompany Raze and the others to dispose of Amelia and her council. I know that won't improve what happened but you'll be able to vent your emotions on them."

Lilah smiled at him weakly and nodded. Even the fact that Lucian had granted her the chance to help dispose of Amelia and the other vampires didn't and couldn't improve her spirits.

She busied herself, working with the other group of lycans going to spy on Ordoghaz, the vampires' mansion. She handed out guns to all the lycans jostling around her. She snarled and growled when they accidentally touched her.

She herself cradled a large rifle in her arms and stared at the intricate details on it. The trigger: and all the little nuts and bolts holding it together. A feeling of anger fueled inside of her: Anger toward the vampires who had ruined **_her_** Soren. She suddenly couldn't wait to knock their coven from under their feet. She'd start by personally butchering the only female Elder: Amelia. The she thought with a sneer, _I'll make the others regret ever being born!_


	15. Chapter 15 Train Massacre

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**Train Massacre **_

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. My fan fiction e-mails have been withheld and I didn't want to update until everything was all right again. I'd also like to thank everyone for reviewing. I'm glad to know that you like my story :)**

"Lilah," a cool masculine male's voice called to her, Lucian's voice.

"Yes?" Lilah asked softly, turning to face him.

"Are you ready to leave?"

A cold malevolent grin plastered across Lilah's face. She was looking forward to the massacre immensely.

"I am," she announced.

She strolled with Lucian through the tangled underground. Lucian paused at the end of one of the tunnels where Raze and several other lycans were already gathered, patiently awaiting Lilah's presence. All of them wore the same blood lust, hungry looks on their faces.

"Make sure you return with Amelia's blood. Its essential to my plan."

Lilah nodded, as did the other lycans. Eagerly, they swept out of the twisted dens the lycans had come to call home. The primeval excitement of the wolves inside them cried joyfully in anticipation of the huge massacre they were about to create.

X

The cold air ruffled Lilah's sleek hair. She trembled with excitement as a train whistle sounded in the distance. Down below a sleek black limo pulled up. The lycans watched, from out of sight, as an assembly of vampires got out and gathered on the platform. Lilah's heart ached fit to burst as she gazed upon Soren. He slid out from the driver's seat, a cold, unreadable expression on his pale face. For a moment, Lilah's vicious bloodlust was overpowered as she studied Soren's handsome profile.

_Why?_ She beseeched him mentally, _why did you attack me? Is it because you didn't want to appear weak? Do you hate me because I'm a lycan? Is it true? You've changed because you're a vampire? God, if only you could know, but I'm too afraid to tell you. You have to know, after all these centuries, God I still love you. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I wish we could go back to how we were before. I want you to love me again. But that's never going to happen. I know it. I know it'll come down to you and me. A battle: Only one survivor. They say that when you die you return to your happiest moment. Will you wait for me on the hill under the stars where we lay together?_

Raze's voice pulled her from her love stricken imaginings. "When you've beaten the vampire bitch down, I want you to let me know. All right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All right. I'll howl when I've beaten her down. Whatever," Lilah said in a slightly distracted voice.

"Look!" hissed a younger lycan, Kingston. He pointed to a large black train, roaring towards the platform where Kraven's men were gathered. With a puff of dark smoke, the train screeched to a stop.

Raze smiled viciously and turned to Lilah and the others. "Go," he commanded.

Laughing like hyenas, the lycans turned into their bestial animal forms and leapt through the air to land on top of the train.

Lilah watched as Soren and his companions turned their cold eyes upon her and the others. The beast had taken over and the thrill of the hunt excited Lilah. She raised her head and howled.

Kingston lowered his goliath body down the side of the train. Lilah and the other four lycans listened as the sound of shattering glass rang through the still air, followed by the sound of shots and gunfire. Panting in excitement, Lilah and the others followed Kingston and crawled down the side. They smashed through the broken windows.

Instantly, Death Dealers came running towards them, carrying deadly silver filled guns. Roaring in unison, the lycans threw themselves at the cold-blooded vampires.

In his eagerness, an over excited young lycan called Paolo raced at Amelia before anyone could stop him. Lilah could only watch in fury as Amelia's Elder strength came into play and she grabbed Paolo by the muzzle and ruthlessly pried his jaws apart until she ripped the top of his head away from his bottom jaw. Paolo's corpse dropped to the carriage floor with a sickly wet thud.

Lilah paid for her inattention. The Death Dealer slammed the butt of her firearm into Lilah's snout. Lilah squealed loudly in pain and white-hot stars of pain flashed across her vision. The Death Dealer laughed cruelly and repeatedly smashed the butt of the gun into Lilah's head. Lilah roared in fury and as the Death Dealer drew the butt of the gun back to slam it into Lilah's skull again, Lilah raked her claws at the Death Dealer. Her bear-like claws easily shredded the butt of the gun and the Death Dealer's skin. Lilah's claws caught the Death Dealer across the stomach and the vampire screamed in agony as the blood gushed from the wound. Lilah opened her jaws wide and brought them down in a ferocious bite upon the vampire's skull. The skull splintered easily under Lilah's jaws and cold vampiric blood gushed down her throat.

Kingston raised his head from the corpse of an elderly female vampire he'd just slain and, alerted by Paolo's demise and Lilah's sudden kill, bounded forward to take on Amelia. Hissing, the vampire Elder ducked out the way and, when Kingston landed behind her, she drove sharp, outstretched nails into his neck and tore his throat out. Gurgling on his wolfen blood, Kingston also joined Paolo on the floor.

While she fought the remaining Death Dealers, Lilah turned to the lycan beside her. Mathazaar turned his head to look at her. Lilah growled and tilted her head toward the carriage floor. Mathazaar growled and gave a nod of his head before he too rushed Amelia. The only other surviving lycan, a seven centuries old Roman called Palerstorus helped Lilah dispose of the Death Dealers.

Mathazaar snarled and raked his claws at Amelia. She caught his arm in a strong grip and snapped it in half. Mathazaar howled in agony and snapped at the Elder. Amelia managed to grab Mathazaar's ears and, hissing furiously, she ripped his ears from his ancient skull. An unearthly cry erupted from Mathazaar's throat even as Amelia twisted his head until his spine shattered.

Lilah howled in anger as yet another of her comrades fell to the floor. She was overcome with rage and she snarled and hurtled at Amelia. Her enormous feet hooked behind Amelia's, causing the vampiress to stumble and drop her guard. Lilah moved in for the kill but Amelia was too quick. She slashed her sharpened fingernails across Lilah's face, deeply tearing tender flesh. Lilah yipped and stumbled back as Amelia drove her fingers into Lilah's muscled belly. Lilah howled and ripped feral claws across Amelia's body. The Elder gasped and stumbled back but Lilah kept coming. Slashing claws tore at the Lady's immaculate form. Amelia managed to scratch Lilah across the eye, once more tearing the flesh badly. Blood flooded into Lilah's eye and she yelped loudly. Amelia grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the ground.

"No filthy sewer dwelling dog is going to be the death of me!" Amelia hissed rabidly.

_That's where you're wrong, you prissy, vein-sucking bitch!_ Lilah thought violently. She lost all control and knocked Amelia down with a grizzly bear-like blow to the neck. Amelia dropped down into a crouch and Lilah fell upon her, pinning her down on the sticky, blood soaked floor. She repeatedly smashed Amelia's head onto the grimy floor to stun her. Then she raised her head and howled.

The carriage floor smashed open and Raze entered. He watched as Palerstorus feasted on the savaged corpses of the brutally butchered vampires. Then, he strolled over to Lilah in a very casual manner. He put down a case on the bloody floor and pulled out a glass syringe. Amelia's eyes widened in terror and she squirmed feebly but Lilah's massive paw held her down.

"No," Amelia moaned, "I can't die like this. Not in some filthy godforsaken carriage, covered in unclean dog blood. Not at the paws of your dirty animals."

Raze laughed and Lilah watched gleefully as Raze viciously stabbed the needle into Amelia's arm. He slowly began to draw out the Elder's precious blood.

Outside the train, on the platform, Soren and his men heard the grisly sounds of the slaughter and saw the flashes of the Death Dealer's firearms. They heard the lycans bestial roars and howls and their cries of pain. A cold smile formed on Soren's lips before he slipped back into the limo.

**A/N: Just to finish off I'd like to recommend two stories. The first one is Shades of Gray, by Abby K; it is an absolutely brilliant story! It's found under the M section. The second is Those Three Words, by Kate B819. Both of these are fantastic stories!**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing :)**


	16. Chapter 16 The final battle begins

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The final battle begins**_

Soren was leaving behind the scene of the massacre. Amelia and the other American vampires were dead. A cold smile adorned Soren's pale face. A shrill warble form his cell phone filled the Limo, startling Soren.

"What?!" Soren snapped into it.

It was Kraven on the other end and he sounded absolutely fearful. "They've found out everything! Selene- that bitch! - betrayed me! Now Viktor knows everything!"

"Hold on my lord," Soren said softly, "I'm on my way!" Throwing the phone down, he revved up the Limo's engine and roared towards the mansion.

X

Soren screeched to a sudden halt outside the mansion. Kraven, his face slick with perspiration, stormed out the mansion and raced down the stairs. He slid into the back and Soren could clearly see that Kraven was pale, even by vampire standards. Kraven's voice quivered with fear as he ordered that Soren take him to Lucian' hideaway.

"Yes my lord," Soren replied obediently. He was about to start the Limo's engine when a cry sounded from the mansion.

"My lord! Wait!"

Soren turned in the driver's seat and saw with a flash of irritation, Erika running down the steps of the mansion, something clutched in her hand. Her blonde locks bounced with every step she took and her eternally youthful was alive with excitement and slight exhilaration.

She stopped right beside Kraven's door and handed over a gun. Soren realized with a start that it was the gun Kahn had been working on. It now contained silver nitrate bullets, very effective in killing the lycan pestilence.

_Which filthy dog is going to taste that silver?_ : Soren though maliciously. He had high hopes that it would be Raze who would be the one to suffer a death due to the toxic silver nitrate bullets but his mind wondered to a particular dark red-haired lycan.

_If anyone is going to be responsible for __**that**__ mangy slut's death it is going to be me! I'll be the one to do away with Lilah._

He turned his full attention back to Kraven and his lovesick concubine. Erika's face was now alight with love as she tried to slip into the limo beside Kraven.

_The fuck with that!_ Soren thought furiously. There was no way in _**this**_ world that Soren wanted Erika tagging along with himself, his men and Kraven. _Although personally, I wouldn't mind throwing her to the slobbering curs! That would rid us of her repeated presence._

He almost laughed when Kraven rewarded Erika by slamming the car door in her face. A cruel smile twisted Soren's features as he brought the car to life and speed away from the mansion. He looked back in the review mirror and noted with a sneer that Erika was looking after the limousine with a mingled look of shock, anger, sadness and resentment on her elfin face. The car squealed out the gates away from the now, accursed, mansion.

X

The limo pulled up to near where the lycans lived. Soren sprang out of the limo and rushed around to open to door for Kraven. Another limo pulled up behind them and Soren's men sprang out, clutching firearms, ready to defend their regent with.

They made their way through the twisted, vile smelling, underground den in which the lycans were residing. Soren could see lycans by the dozens, weaving through their tangled maze of a home. Vermin lurked in the corners and the floor was littered with alcohol bottles, discarded cigarettes and much more. The air was rife with foul smells: musky animal bodies, unwashed clothing, sewerage and sludgy water. Groaning in disgust, the vampires entered a dingy chamber. A male lycan with tangled, long black hair stared at them shrewdly.

"Get Lucian. I want to speak to him. Now, you mangy dog!" Kraven snapped, putting on an impressive show of courage.

The lycan, Pierce, sneered and slunk out of the room. A look of impatience crossed Kraven's face and Soren snorted as he looked around the lycans' filthy den. A door banged open and Lucian entered the room with a procession of armed lycans. The guards held Soren and his men at gunpoint.

"I thought we had a deal!" Kraven snapped.

"Patience," said Lucian testily. He looked around at his lycan guards. "Please escort our guests downstairs."

Kraven scowled but nevertheless turned to look at Soren and inclined his head, urging Soren to follow Lucian's orders. Soren glowered at the lycans as he passed. There was no way in heaven or hell he felt comfortable with this idea. The filthy lycan scum were not to be trusted. At any rate he still followed the lycans until they led him into a room. Soren and his men looked about cautiously, looking about for any signs of treachery. An ear-splitting screech rebounded throughout the room and Soren whirled around furiously as Pierce slammed the door shut. Soren tried fruitlessly to pull the door open but it resisted his efforts.

"Son on a bitch!" he cursed loudly.

X

Lilah watched in awe as Raze filled the last few syringes, draining Amelia dry.

The only female Elder was dead. Her skin was a deathly pale. Her immaculate form looked out of sorts, lying amongst the lycans she'd killed with her bare hands and the severely savaged bodies of the fellow vampires. Her eyes were glazed over and filled eternally with fear, hate and confusion.

_She didn't expect to die tonight,_ Lilah thought maliciously. _She thought she could overpower us all. But she'll lie here and rot now. I hope her death drives through every vampires heart like a stake._

Raze snapped the case shut smartly and stood up. Lilah finally released Amelia and stretched out like a huge, demented cat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on slipping back into her human body. She felt her bones creak and snap painfully as her wolfen body molded back into a human one.

The transformation complete, Lilah just needed clothes. She'd never really been one to strut her stuff in front of her pack mates. She stripped a leather trench coat from a mangled Death Dealer and slipped it over her svelte form. The cuts and bruises on her pale skin still ached but her glee at the success of the slaughter took over the pain.

"We need to go back and give this to Lucian," she said looking at raze. "This blood is pivotal to Lucian's plan."

Raze nodded and a cold sneer broke across his face. It was common knowledge throughout the lycan den that Raze had been waiting for this plan to come into play for centuries, how he longed to test his strength against the toughest vampires.

_He is almost as earnest for this plan to come into play as Lucian is. Lucian was been waiting patiently for centuries to get revenge against the vampires for what they did to him,_ Lilah thought wistfully.

The two lycans left behind the grisly scene, only pausing to tear Palerstorus away from his gruesome feast. Their eyes flashed with excitement as they left behind the blood-splattered train behind. Raze and Lilah in their human guise and Palerstorus in his fearsome werewolf form. The case filled with Amelia's precious blood swung from Raze's beefy hand and the thrill and anticipation of Lucian's secret plan boiling within them.

X

Soren paced in the room, which had been revealed to be a trap to hold Soren and his men captive. He cursed loudly, occasionally pausing to try and open the door or smash it down. So far it had resisted all his efforts.

Cursing and snarling, Soren looked about to find something to bust him and his men out of the trap. _Damnation, I knew these damn, filthy savages were too treacherous to be in league with!_

Suddenly a tremendous explosion rocked the underground. Soren and his men looked around frantically.

"What the fuck was that?" one of them snapped.

"We need to get the hell out of here and find Kraven," Tobiaus snarled. "We never should have come here!"

Soren turned back to the door again, gathered all his strength and launched himself at it. He kicked out with all his mustered strength. The door, to his immense surprise, flew open. Soren raced to the entrance and bellowed out to his men, "Move it, move it, move it!" He raced out with his men, all cradling their weapons.

X

Raze, Lilah and Palerstorus hurried through the underworld, panting in an animalistic way. They were all surprised that none of their pack was around.

"Palerstorus, I want you to go and see where everybody has gone." Lilah said softly. A flicker of fear coursed through her. Had something gone wrong while they were gone?

Palerstorus growled and loped off. Raze and Lilah quickened their pace and practically ran the rest of the way to the main chamber. Lilah's eyes widened as her eyes fell upon the supine body on the floor. It was Lucian.

"Lucian!" she screamed.

"Lucian!" Raze gasped, dropping the case and falling to his knees beside Lucian's body. Lilah saw Lucian's veins were bulging beneath his skin and were a sickly gray color. : The color of silver.

Footsteps sounded close to them and both Lilah and Raze looked up, just in time to see Soren and a group of vampires running through a chamber, looking distinctly lost. Raze let out a furious snarl and leapt to his feet and charged towards them. Lilah's heart leapt to her mouth as she chased after Raze.

_No! Soren! I'm not going to let Raze kill him. I can't!_


	17. Chapter 17 Risky Rescue

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Risky Rescue**_

Lilah's body ached as she raced after Raze. She reached out and grabbed Raze's thick arm. "Please stop!" she begged.

Raze snarled and shook her off. He made to restart his pursuit but Lilah leapt in his way. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!" she growled.

"Why?" Raze sneered, his muscled chest rising and falling quickly. "After what he did to you? After he hurt you? He is still a pathetic blood: he doesn't deserve to live. He doesn't love you. You are acting like a love-struck whore."

Lilah was rendered speechless. She gaped open-mouthed at Raze. She shook her head, still staring at him, "That's not true," she whispered.

Raze snorted in disgust and pushed her aside forcefully. Lilah yelped in anger and let out a loud brutal snarl. Her teeth elongated into wolf-like fangs and she pounced upon his back with a screeching howl. She sank the tips of her fangs into the back of Raze's neck. Raze grunted and twisted and flailed, trying to shake her off. Finally he finally flipped Lilah off his back. Lilah landed on the filthy floor with a bone-jarring crack and lay there stunned. She shook her head and scrambled to her feet only to be smacked across the face by Raze's large hand.

"Stupid bitch," Raze growled, bringing his furious face up to Lilah's. Lilah bared her fangs and spat in his face.

"Touch Soren and I'll-"

Lilah didn't get time to finish her sentence. Raze knocked her across the face with the back of his hand before dropping her body onto the floor and kicking her in the head, sending a jolt of misery to her brain.

Convinced that she wouldn't be getting up again any time soon, Raze took of running towards Soren. He crashed into him and sent Soren flying into the sludgy water. Soren scrambled to his feet and uncoiled the silver whips wrapped around his shoulders. He instantly began to whip the deadly silver against Raze's skin, drawing rivulets of blood from his flesh.

Raze growled angrily and shrugged his jacket from his upper body. His eyes flashed dangerously and a warning snarl ripped forth from his throat. His body began to change into its lycan form, muscles, sinew and bone twisting painfully. In moments, an all out lycan faced Soren.

Soren continued to lash out the twin silver whips, but as the lycan started to brazenly approach despite the brutal bites of the whips, Soren backed up, getting closer and closer to the moldy walls.

The whips tore at Raze's lycan skin but the revenge-thirsty werewolf kept coming. Raze's fangs were bared in an almost animalistic grin. Thick lines of putrid saliva dripped from his massive mouth in anticipation of finally killing Soren. Raze watched as Soren raised one of the whips to bring it down upon his hide again but the whip was caught under the rubble.

Soren whirled around, tugging on the whip, trying to free it from the rubble. A blast of hot, vile-scented animal breath blew against the back of his neck. Soren turned back around, his immortal heart pounding apprehensively, just in time to see Raze's parted jaws coming at his unprotected face.

Another snarl filled the stale air and a second lycan appeared on the scene but, to Soren's immense shock, the lycan bounded protectively in front of him and threw itself at Raze. The two lycans snapped, roared and tore viciously at each other. Blood, saliva and flesh flew up into the air above the fighting duo.

Soren stumbled back, irresistible drawn to watching the fighting creatures even thought the both of them could turn on him at any moment. He had almost been killed by Raze, if the other lycan decided to attack him as well, Soren would truly be like what most mortals described vampires as: Dead. Soren backed up further as the vicious lycans got closer to him. Faint gunfire, roars, cries and screams reached his ears above the monstrous sounds of the scuffling lycans.

_Anything is better then waiting around until one of these two mangy animals decides to turn its fangs and claws upon me instead,_ Soren thought.

With that he silently dropped the whip caught on the rubble, wound the remaining whip over his shoulder and took off. He spared one last glance over his shoulder at the still fighting lycans before vanishing around the corner.

Lilah slashed at Raze's face again, her muzzle curled up over her bloodstained fangs. She ripped and tore at Raze's bulky lycan body. Howls, growls, snarls and yelps tore themselves from the lycans muzzles. Raze pinned Lilah down and tried to tear out her throat but Lilah flailed around fiercely and regained her footing, throwing Raze off of her. Lilah leapt at Raze again, her sharp dagger-like claws tearing open his chest. Blood poured out in a stream and Raze omitted a yelp of agony. Frenzied, Lilah attacked again and again, drawing more blood and ripping away more flesh.

A sudden scent of a powerful vampire, a scent that Lilah recognized from the morning after she had been turned and ravaged the Viking village, a scent that sent thrills of fear down Lilah's spine, filled her strong nose and made her raise her bloody head and snarl in fear. Lilah raced away, her heart pounding against her ribcage.

She paused and looked back at Raze, who had been distracted by the vampire's scent. She growled as Raze plowed through the wall, growled at the sound of breaking bones and the sound of something being driven through flesh. Lilah pounced upon the walls and, like a demented insect of some sort, she ran along the wall. She peeked around the corner and her lycan eyes widened in surprise and a shock snarl formed on her muzzle. Raze was lying on the floor, dead.

An elderly vampire was leaning over him, holding the end of the sword, which was now stuck in Raze's lycan body. Lilah growled deep in the back of her throat but, wisely, ran away before the vampire could see her.

She dropped off the grimy wall and, on all four paws; she galloped away, her lycan body quivering with apprehension. Her lycan ears twitched as she took in all the noises around her: Gunfire, lycan roars and screams of pain from both lycan and vampire throats. She dashed down a hall when a new scent reached her nose: that of a strange lycan.

Lilah knew all the lycans in the pack, but this lycans scent was new to her. She bared her fangs and let out a warning challenge. If the lycan had any brains it would answer back in submission. When Lilah didn't hear a reply she cautiously approached the room from where the scent was coming from.

Plastic drapes hung down over the doorway. Lilah pushed her muzzle through the drapes and snuffled the air loudly, growling loudly.

"Oh fuck!" she heard a male voice curse.

Lilah burst through the drapes, roaring like a true monster. The male, who was tied upright, cursed again and struggled against his bindings. Lilah put her head up close to the male's and sniffed him. An abandoned, filthy jacket lay on the examination table near her so Lilah allowed her human guise to take over her body.

She wrapped the grimy jacket around her body, ignoring the filth on it and instead concentrating on the captive man. "Who are you?" she asked coldly.

"Michael," the man responded shakily. "What am I doing here? What the _**hell**_ is going on?"

Lilah's eyes widened in realization, "So _**you're**_ the man who is going to help Lucian's plan," a smirk played over her lips. "Congratulations, a fine job you've been given!" a cruel laugh escaped her lips.

"Please," Michael begged, "What is going on? What plan?"

Lilah's cold laugh dissolved into nothingness at the urgency in his voice. She shouldn't be laughing, after all she had been begging like that to Soren not that long ago. Sighing at how soft she was, Lilah flexed her fingers and watched her nails turn black and elongate into claws. She moved to tear away the bindings around Michael's arms and ankles but the musky smell of a lycan invaded the room.

The hairs on the back of Lilah's neck stood on end as her nose detected the smell of a vampire. Her eyes flashed black and she growled warningly as the shadow of a massive lycan fell over the floor. She watched nervously as it paused by the doorway. After her brutal fight with Raze, Lilah's fighting and strength were weakened. If this lycan wanted to fight, Lilah wouldn't be able to hold on for very long.

To her shock, and fear, gunfire illuminated the room as a gun cut down the lycan. The lycan's body crashed through the drapes and a svelte figure dressed entirely in leather dashed in and filled the lycan's brain with silver.

Lilah snarled and stood her ground. This vampire wasn't an Elder. Lilah could tell that from the female's scent. The vampire, a Death Dealer judging from her outfit, straightened up and held the gun level at Lilah's head.

Lilah bared her teeth in a warning, "Go ahead and see what happens if you try that, you fucking Blood!" she spat. "I'll tear you to god damn pieces!" her eyes turned lycan black and her deadly, bloody teeth gleamed in the light. "Don't test me Blood, I swear to god I'll tear you inside out!"


	18. Chapter 18 Alliances and Betrayal

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Alliances and Betrayal**_

**A/N: First of all: I am **_**TRULY**_** sorry for not updating sooner. I apologize! Second of all: A massive thank you to everyone for reviewing. You guys 'n' gals **_**SERIOUSLY**_** light up my days:) Thank you, xoxox**

**LondonVixen.**

Lilah's eyes flashed menacingly as she stepped forwards, closer to the vampire. She looked and was acting every bit like a dangerous, rabid animal. Being threatened and ready to attack.

"Selene!" Michael cried out from behind Lilah.

The vampire, Selene, held the gun at Lilah, aiming for her skull. Lilah tensed up, ready to spring into action if the vampire decided to try and shoot her down, like a mongrel street dog.

"Let me pass," Selene said coldly.

Lilah shook her head, "No. He is essential to Lucian's plan. Besides, why the hell should I let _you_ pass? A blood: A lycan's mortal enemy?"

Selene shrugged, indifferently, "Fine, then I'll just kill you."

She fired the gun with lightening fast reflexes. Lilah had been expecting this and dodged out the way, but, she hadn't avoided all the bullets. Two of them ripped into her upper arm, burning her flesh and making a shrill shriek rip from her throat. Her flesh smoked and ached. Lilah allowed the pain to stir up and add to her fury.

She lunged at Selene and caught her around the middle, knocking both of them off their feet. Bear-like claws ripped at Selene, tearing at her skin-tight leather cat suit. Selene smashed the butt of her pistol against Lilah's exposed teeth. A crack ran through Lilah like a tremor and the stunned lycan tumbled off Selene to the grimy floor.

Selene rolled off the floor and leapt to her feet. She aimed the gun at Lilah again but Lilah, shaking her head doggedly and recovering from the blow, sprang to her feet. She reverted to her lycan form and ran to Selene again, slamming her into the wall. She could hear Michael yelling but her animalistic, and natural; hatred of vampires was all she could think about.

Her fangs gnashed and she tried to snap Selene in half but Selene's booted feet lashed out and kicked her in the face. Lilah howled furiously and lunged at her again. Selene had managed to regain her footing and she fired at Lilah again.

A bullet hit her in the collarbone and an explosion of agony rocked her goliath body. Selene took the opportunity of fire at her again. Lilah avoided getting shot in the head by shielding it with her paws and tucking her head down near her legs. Instead, the bullets tore through her shoulder, sending sprays of blood, flesh, skin and fragments of bone through the air.

Lilah tumbled to the ground and rolled around in pain, snapping her jaws in pain. Her arms flailed, raking up showers of dirt, grime and filth. Her fury had reached a volcanic pitch. Her mind was consumed by rabid and animalistic anger. She struggled to her feet, roared in ferocity and ran at Selene, teeth snapping and claws slashing. Cold vampire blood splattered the ground as Lilah's claws tore the skin on Selene's wrists and face. Her fangs caught Selene's shoulder and sank in deep, making Selene yell in anger and pain. Selene pulled back her fists and pummeled Lilah in the face, bruising the skin around her eyes.

Lilah pulled back but Selene kept coming, lashing at Lilah with her fists. Lilah's yelps and the sound of Selene's fists and Michael's constant yelling rang through the small room, rebounding off the filthy walls.

Lilah swung out her arm and knocked Selene away, sending her crashing onto the ground. She pounced upon her and the scent of Selene's cold vampire blood made her mouth water. She snapped hungrily at Selene and clawed at her, drawing forth more blood. Her fangs buried themselves into Selene's arm and a yelp of agony escaped Selene's pale pink lips. Selene's hand grasped around for something to draw Lilah away with. Her fingertips brushed the barrel of her gun with Lilah had knocked out of her hand. She smashed the butt into Lilah's nose, hearing a satisfying crunch.

Lilah rolled away, howling. Her strength had all but evaporated, leaving her exhausted and panting in agony. She reverted to her human form and glared up at Selene. "Go ahead and do it," she snarled. "Just get it over with."

Selene aimed the barrel at Lilah's brain and started to squeeze the trigger but a yell from Michael made her stop and turn around. "No, Selene! Look at her, she can't do anything more. Leave her alone. Please."

Selene gazed from Michael to Lilah and back again. Finally she sighed and lowed the barrel of her gun. Lilah whimpered and her sides rose and fell as she struggled for breath. She reached for her discarded jacket and sat up, closing her eyes as she did so and concentrating hard. One by one, the silver bullets rose from her body and clattered to the blood-smeared floor. Pulling on the jacket, Lilah clambered to her feet and turned to watch as Selene tore the bindings from around Michael.

"I know how the war began," Michael said to Selene.

X

Soren hurried through the bleak underground, sounds of gunfire, roars and screams ringing through the air. He had only one objective: To find his regent.

His close brush with death and the lycans had jarred him. He paused at each corner, making sure that no lycans or fellow vampires were waiting around at other side. He couldn't trust any other vampire apart from his own squad. By now, and judging from the fact that Death Dealers had invaded the lycans den, all the other vampires would know of Kraven's betrayal.

He turned and faced the entrance of a dark tunnel. He paused for a moment but a loud animalistic bellow from behind him made Soren start and run down the tunnel. He looked back over his shoulder, making sure the damned creature wasn't following him. A sudden snarl made him stop and stumble back several steps. He squinted into the darkness.

A loud growl rang through the air and a hulking shape lunged out of the shadows. Slashing claws scratched at him, trying to tear out his throat. The silver whips wrapped around his shoulders were instantly back in his hands as Soren desperately tried to repel the lycan.

Burning silver welts rose up from where the whips touched the lycan's flesh. The creature yelped and howled in agony. Soren continued to mercilessly whip the lycan, but also resorted to lashing out with his fists. The lycan's massive head snapped back and, while it was momentarily stunned, Soren took the opportunity to flee.

He dashed out of the tunnel and streaked down several corridors. He skidded to a stop in horror as another lycan reared up in front of him. The mangled body of a Death Dealer lay under the lycan's paws. Blood and entrails coated the floor beneath the lycan, painting it crimson.

The lycan roared at him, flesh and gristle caught between its grotesque fangs. Flecks of saliva and blood flew from its jaws. Soren dashed through a side corridor just as the other lycan bounded up behind him. With both lycans racing after him, snapping at his heels, Soren ran faster then ever.

He skidded into a dank, jail-cell like room and spun around frantically. He spied the body of another butchered Death Dealer, a large rifle lying just inches from the vampire's fingers. Soren snatched up the rifle and turned back around just as the lycan duo appeared in the room. Soren fired at them, the large bullets shredding their flesh like confetti. Their bodies dropped to the ground, the grinding of broken bones ringing through the room.

Still clutching the rifle, Soren ran from the room. _I've got to find a way out of this godforsaken place!_ He thought urgently. Stalking though the twisted tunnels, he eventually edged into a room, just in time to see Selene, closely followed by her human, Michael, and, a pang filled him, Lilah.

Soren immediately backed into the shadows, to avoid being spotted by the threesome. He watched as Michael pulled open a door, only to recoil. Three loud gunshots filled the air and Michael fell backwards. He collapsed on the ground and was instantly taken over by convulsions. Selene dropped down beside him and Lilah staggered back, eyes wide in shock.

Kraven appeared, like a gruesome phantom, covered from head to foot in blood and grime. He held a slightly smoking gun in his hand, the same gun, Soren realized, that Kahn had had in his dojo. The same gun which contained the silver nitrate bullets.

"That's it," Kraven spat at Selene. "You're coming with me."

He lunged for her arm but Selene defiantly yanked it back, "I hope I live to see Viktor choke the life from you." She stated coldly.

"I'll bet you do. But let me tell you a little something about your beloved dark father. He is the one who killed your family, not the lycans. It was he who went from room to room, dispatching everyone close to your heart. He couldn't abide by the taste of livestock so every once in a while he went out and gorged on human blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up his mess, but it was he who destroyed your family." A smug smirk fluttered across Kraven's lips as he told Selene the truth about her family.

Selene was rendered speechless, gazing up at Kraven in horror. Finally she shook her head, "Lies!" she snapped.

"Believe what you want," Kraven replied. He extended his hand to her, "Now come. Your place is by my side."

Selene just glared up at him furiously. "Fine," Kraven snarled, raising the gun. He aimed the gun at Selene's forehead when suddenly he started and looked down. Lucian was lying on his stomach, squirming about in agony, tightly gripping Kraven's leg. Soren hadn't even noticed him arrive. Obviously, Lilah had. She was squatting close to Lucian, her green eyes wide in shock and confusion.

Kraven sneered down at the injured lycan leader and turned back to Selene. Lucian's arm rose in a flurry of movement and a sharp, sleek blade slid from under the arm of his jacket. The blade stabbed through Kraven's ankle. The vampire regent hissed in pain and fell against the wall; knocking Lucian across the face a he did so and snapping the blade. Lilah squealed and scrambled over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Lucian gazed up at Lilah for a minute and jerked his head. Then he faced Selene, "Bite him," he told her, inclining his head to Michael's deathly still body. A superior smile flickered over his mouth as Selene lowered her head to Michael's neck and bared her fangs, sinking them into his throat.

Kraven grunted and pulled the shard of blade from his wounded ankle. He looked over at Selene and his face screwed up in revulsion. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"You may have killed me, cousin, but my will is done regardless," Lucian said, his final taunt to Kraven. Kraven, his face contorted in fury, raised his gun again and fired. Lilah scrambled out of the way and flattened herself against the wall, snarling, while the deadly silver nitrate slammed into Lucian's body. The smell of burning organs and steam rose from his mouth as his insides combusted. Finally, Lucian: the leader of the lycans, died.

Lilah whimpered in grief. She remembered when Rayvena and her friends had been killed. She'd been the only one to survive and after she had been brought to Lucian's den, he had taken her in and trained her up.

Loud footsteps filled the air and the intimidating shadows of vampires splashed across the wall. Kraven gasped and hobbled away. Soren, slinking from his hiding place, supported Kraven's weight. His regent started but relaxed when he saw Soren. The two of them quickly left the room, leaving Selene and Michael to their fate.

Lilah's hair stood on end. She recognized the smell of the Elder and fear coursed through her svelte body. Her primal instincts took over and she raced away as fast as she could. She knew Selene was strong and, now, Michael would be even stronger as a hybrid but against the strength of an Elder? Lilah could only hope that they would pull through and be ok. She wouldn't last three minutes against the vampire Elder.

Sparing one last glance over her shoulder, Lilah ran through the same door Kraven and Soren had. She felt a coward for leaving, but being a coward suited her better then being murdered.

_I can only hope that they'll survive. I may hate vampires but I can still feel for Selene. She obviously loves Michael and now Michael is going to achieve something no immortal has before: Becoming a Hybrid._


	19. Chapter 19 Reunited

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Reunited **_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Damn writer's block! Thanks to everyone for reviewing or reading Irish Luck. It's so good to know that you like my story! Xoxo**

**Londonvixen**__

What seemed like hours had passed. Lilah paused halfway down a grimy ally, her nose scenting the air for any signs of danger. When she was sure that no danger was around, she cautiously continued on her way, stopping every now and then to look around her. Every thing she knew had fallen apart. She was no longer sure of her place in the world.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, which led down to the underground subway. Lilah was unsure if she would be safe returning to the lair, which, until an unknown time ago, had been her home. Nevertheless, she trotted down the stairs, looking around uneasily. Careful to avoid the trains: Lilah bounded along the tracks until she reached the tunnel, which led to the lycans lair.

Warily, Lilah edged forward, her footsteps echoing and rebounding off the mossy walls. Her lips curled back in a snarl. The smell of dead bodies was high in the musty air: both vampire and lycan. The butchered bodies were scattered all over the floor. Dried blood colored the filthy floor.

Lilah's keen ears listened for any sounds that would present a threat, while her nose snuffled the air. All the scents in the air were old. Hours had passed since she had fled. Everyone who had survived had already left. Lilah was left alone with no company other than the dead bodies.

Still, curiosity had gotten the best of Lilah. She stalked through the tunnels that had once been home to hundreds of lycans. Now it was like a ghost town. Nobody but Lilah remained: faithful to the end. She slowly trudged to the place where she had been with Lucian, only hours before. His corpse still lay there, already starting to stiffen. Lilah's eyes widened mournfully, but she didn't dare let out even a single whimper, for fear that there could still be something waiting to attack.

A huge hole in the wall drew Lilah's attention. She drew closer and looked down to where it opened up into a room below. A dismembered body lay half submerged in the water and Lilah could not help but drop down to investigate. Her green eyes widened impossibly and her mouth fell open. Half of Lord Viktor's head lay severed from the rest, crimson still pooling around the corpse. Lilah squatted down to get a closer look and she stretched out her fingers to touch the body but a sudden slight noise made her rocket up and leap back into the shadows. Voices were droning softly, made louder by the echoing chambers and Lilah's lycan ears.

Lilah snarled quietly and backed away, finally breaking into a sprint, leaving the place she had called home for centuries now, behind.

X

Lilah's legs ached and her sides heaved with exhaustion. She had left Budapest's downtown behind, venturing out into the thick forest beyond. Her bare feet were cut and bruised from walking over the sharp litter on the forest floor, but Lilah barely noticed. There was nothing left in Budapest for her anymore. She wasn't sure where she was going; she only knew that she was not returning to Budapest again.

A sharp vampiric odor filled her nose and Lilah immediately assumed a fighting pose. The beginnings of a growl trickled from between her teeth, which were set in a frightening snarl. She relaxed slightly; the smell was coming from further ahead. A more cowardly lycan would have fled, yet Lilah, drawn by over-powering curiosity, slunk toward the smell.

She brushed aside bushes and stumbled over brambles before a great mansion came into view. _This must be Ordoghaz, the vampires' mansion_, Lilah thought to herself. The vampiric stink coming from the mansion was overwhelming and Lilah took several hasty steps back, sucking down fresh air. She kept her eyes on the mansion, while at the same time training her ears and nose to pick up any signs of attacking vampires.

The sound of gunfire and screams made Lilah jump and run behind a nearby tree in panic. Gunfire lit up the massive mansion windows and a crimson liquid suddenly spurted on the glass. Despite her fear, Lilah was irresistibly drawn to keep watching. The door burst open and several vampires came rushing out of the mansion, batting at fire, which was consuming their clothes. The bright orange flames could be seen now, dancing inside, lapping at the glass windows. The roof of the mansion caved in and more screams issued from inside. Bright fire erupted out the top of Ordoghaz. Every trapped vampire inside would not get out now. Those who had escaped were writhing on the ground in agony as their skin blackened and blistered, the fire slowly and painfully killing them.

Some other lucky escapees were now fleeing outside the mansion's perimeter. Guard dogs, which patrolled the lawns, were now yelping and fleeing toward downtown Budapest, their tails between their hind legs. Lilah looked back at the mansion and started. The vampires who had escaped were now running straight toward her. Not wanting to be caught by terrified vampires, or come face-to-face with the beast that had been slaughtering them inside, Lilah fled.

Her bare feet thumped loudly on the forest floor debris, occasionally muffled by the odd scream or the sound of something in Ordoghaz exploding. Lilah ran until she thought she had run far enough to be safe. She leant against a bolder, trying to catch her breath. Her feet prickled painfully, and when she looked down she wasn't surprised to see her feet were cut up and bleeding. Large splinters jutted from her bloody flesh and large chunks of skin were hanging off. Lilah's legs trembled and gave way, making her fall to the floor with a stifled thud. Exhaustion claimed her and even without want, Lilah fell asleep.

X

A loud crash made Lilah sit up, panting wildly. She cursed herself inwardly for falling asleep and she scrambled to her aching feet. Thick bushes to her far right trembled violently, as though something was trying to fight its way through them. Lilah crouched down in a threatening way; ready to ambush anything hostile that might emerge.

Another crash and a figure came stumbling out of the bushes. A sudden vampire scent hit Lilah and she let out a furious roar. The vampire visibly jumped and rounded on her. Both caught sight of each other's face and stopped. Lilah looked dumb-founded at Soren who looked right back at her in the same way.

Both were still and silent for a moment until Soren finally growled, "What the hell are you staring at, lycan?"

Lilah shook herself and forced herself to snap back, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I don't have to answer your questions, dog," Soren retorted.

"Fine. Then fuck off," Lilah snapped.

"I'm not going to take that from you, you mangy mongrel."

"Just you stumble that ass away from me. I was here first and I don't appreciate you being here."

Soren snorted. "Of course: A lycan in a forest. Must be in your fucking element."

Lilah snarled but kept her mouth shut. She glared at Soren and it was a moment before she noticed that he was covered in blood. Vampire blood.

Soren noticed that Lilah had gone quiet. He glanced at her, ready to fire another cutting remark at her, when he realized that all the emotion had run from her face. Her eyes were dead and Soren could plainly see that her human counterpart had taken leave. Hungry, primal, predator eyes gazed back at him. Eyes of a ravenous natural, wild wolf filled Lilah's green eyes. Her tongue lolled from her mouth and she licked her lips, looking famished. A thread of saliva dribbled from her teeth.

"Don't even fucking think about it, lycan," Soren snarled warningly, stepping back.

Soren's voice jolted Lilah from her predatory state. She shook her head and blinked her eyes, before looking back at him in slight disarray. "What?"

"I saw that damn hungry way you were looking at me. Well don't even try it. Actually, do try, then I'll have an excuse to kill you, not that I actually need an excuse."

Lilah sneered. "Believe me, blood. I would love to see you try kill me." She pointed at his clothes. "It looks as though something has already tried to bump you off."

Soren's eyes darkened dangerously. "Fuck you, lycan dog," he shot back, rabidly.

Lilah laughed, a cold, icy laugh. "Is that the best you can do? Well, I'm sure you put a lot of effort into it, blood. Now, if you don't mind I'd rather not have you follow me." That was a lie. Lilah mentally smacked herself for uttering those words. Though she and Soren were having a verbal sparring fight, she couldn't help but want to stay with him. Not that she was going to admit that to Soren any time soon.

"Follow you?" Soren bellowed, looking furious. "I haven't been following you! Why the hell would I follow a lycan dog?"

"You keep telling yourself that," Lilah sniped dryly. "Maybe you don't hate lycans as much as you let on."

Soren spluttered heatedly before storming away, pushing past Lilah. Lilah rolled her eyes and chased after him.

"Now who is following who?" Soren snapped.

"You happen to be traveling in the same direction I was going," Lilah replied. "So don't flatter yourself thinking that I'm tagging along after you."

Soren snorted in reply but kept walking. Lilah hurried along beside him, despite her painfully throbbing feet. She was so overcome with being with Soren that she didn't hear or smell anyone approaching until they were right open them.

A human man ran out the bushes ahead of Soren and Lilah and they both jumped. His body was slick with perspiration and he was shaking and quivering. Her looked up at the two immortals and his eyes widened fearfully before he ran towards them, gibbering in a language Lilah couldn't comprehend.

He pointed out to the main road, still yelling loudly. "What is he saying?" Lilah asked.

"Why the fuck should I care?" Soren asked, pushing past them both and striding away.

The man continued to pull at Lilah's jacket, screaming and flailing around. One of his booted feet came down hard on Lilah's wounded feet and she squealed and snarled, her teeth elongating.

The human looked at her and then omitted an ear-piercing yell, pushing away from her and running as fast as her could in the opposite direction. Lilah snarled after him, massaging her foot, her fangs slowly returning to their blunt human state. She hobbled off in the direction Soren had just gone and came out onto the main road. She glanced up and down the stretch but, to her immense sadness, Soren had disappeared.

Sighing, Lilah turned back to the forest and hobbled back inside. She raised her head to scan the sky and she could see that already, the sky was starting to lighten: Daylight was fast approaching. Deciding that she should find somewhere to spend the daylight hours while in her weakened condition; she scanned the forest for a cave.

She had to continue to limp along before she found a place to spend the day. She sniffed inside to check that it was empty before she gratefully slipped inside and curled up at the back of the dark cave. She had only just closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful, sleepy rhythm when a disturbance outside the cave made her open her eyes and sit up, ready to defend herself. Her eyes turned lycan black and her nails and teeth elongated.

To her secret happiness and relief, Soren appeared in the mouth of the cave. He edged inside, obviously oblivious to Lilah's presence. Lilah smirked and waited until Soren had just came within reach when she said in a loud, clear voice, "This cave is currently being occupied, blood."

Soren jumped away from her and furiously looked down. "You again? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Resting myself up during daylight hours, the same as you." Lilah's voice was ripe with triumphant relish.

Soren swore violently and started for the mouth of the cave when suddenly daylight broke out and sunlight flooded the mouth of the cave. Soren scrambled back just in time to avoid the deadly UV rays. He was trapped in the large cave with Lilah.

Soren spun around, cursing angrily. _Of_ _all the immortals I could wind up in here with and I get stuck with this lycan bitch!_ He paced back and forth wrathfully, throwing Lilah disgusted looks.

Lilah lazed against the cool cave floor, smirking. "Oops! Looks like you're stuck with me," she chirped.

"Not if I kill you," Soren replied nastily.

Lilah yawned and curled back up in a heap. "You can try, see if I don't bite you and infect you with lycan genes."

"I'd run myself out in the sun and kill myself," he retorted.

Lilah laughed loudly, "You wouldn't have to. You'd already be on the swift train to death's door."

With that said, she rolled over, turning her back on him and returning to her peaceful slumber. Soren glowered down at her napping form before throwing himself down against one of the walls, cursing under his breath. Daylight had only just come about and here he was trapped in a cave with a lycan he detested more then any other. It was going to be a _**long**_ day.


	20. Chapter 20 Hostility

Chapter 20

_**Hostility **_

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry: it's been hectic. I've just finished high school and my H.S.C. Merry Christmas everyone!**

Soren sat down against the cave wall. He threw disgusted looks at Lilah's slumbering form, his eyes burning with repugnance as Lilah snored. He looked impatiently outside the cave, wishing that daylight would hurry the hell up and vanish. He twisted in irritation as he spied Lilah out the corner of his eyes twisting and awaken.

Lilah yawned violently and stretched, blinking her green eyes hurriedly. She saw Soren and an evil grin flittered across her lips. "You look like shit, blood," she sneered.

Soren glared at her. "I couldn't sleep, you're fucking snoring kept me awake."

"Do you bloods revel in having a constant bitch?" Lilah asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Soren lifted his lips in a snarl. "One more word and I'll break your jaw, dog!"

Lilah laughed. "Please, try. I'm up for some excitement." She trotted past Soren up to the mouth of the cave, inhaling the air deeply. "Besides, I don't think you have to wait much longer. The sun's about to set."

"Good, then piss off."

"Highly doubt that. Don't forget who found this cave first. _I did_! So, I think I'm comfortable where I am, thank you."

Soren bristled, his fingernails digging into the soft palms of his hands. "I'm not sleeping while you're here. God only knows what you would do to me in my sleep."

Lilah leant against the cave wall and scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, vampire." She sat down at the mouth of the cave and curled up into a ball like a dog. Soren glared at her, but nevertheless, he turned his back on her and attempted to lull himself off to sleep.

X

When Soren's eyes fluttered open, he sat up lightening fast, cursing himself for having fallen asleep while the lycan was still in the cave with him. He looked around the cave, a cruel retort aimed at Lilah about to roll of his tongue. However, she was gone. The cave was empty apart from him._ Good riddance_, he thought in contempt. He stretched and got to his feet. Night had fallen and Soren was eager to leave the filthy cave.

Walking through the forest, Soren came back to the road he had encountered before. Finding little other to do then follow the road, Soren scowled and twitched before setting off at a brisk pace. As he went further he began to notice an odd scent hanging in the air: A dirty, contaminated scent. He slowed down, sniffing the air cautiously. Occasional splashes of blood marred the cliff walls on one side of the road, while dark pools of coagulated blood dotted the road.

He rounded a bend in the road and stopped in horror. There, up ahead, was Lilah, sniffing around a trail leading off the main road. "You," he bellowed.

Lilah turned around jerkily, staring at him. "Why are you following me?" she barked.

"I'm not following you, bitch. What are you doing here?"

Lilah sniffed the air loudly. "A hybrid has been through here?"

Despite his hatred for the lycan, Soren was slightly intrigued by what she said. "What?"

"Listen up, blood! I don't have the damn patience to repeat myself all night. There has been a hybrid through here. Maybe more then two."

"That Selene bitch and her lycan pet," Soren muttered to himself.

Lilah edged up the trail, her nose sniffing more furiously then ever. "They went up here," she finally announced.

Soren crossed his arms over his chest. "And?"

"And I'm going to look for them. It's safer being with them then being alone." With that said, Lilah turned back to the trail and walked out of sight.

Soren watched her leave, a hostile look on his face. He shook his head, sighed and cursed. As little as he wanted her words to be spoken truthfully, they were. It was safer to be grouped together. But there was no way in hell he was going to group himself with a traitorous bitch, a lycan and a filthy hybrid. But then again, what if they had stumbled across other vampires? He slowly trudged after Lilah, though he was careful to stay further away from her.

Lilah walked quickly, her nose constantly sniffing, in case she should come across anything dangerous. Tire tracks lined the ground, guiding Lilah in the correct direction. As she hurried along she spied soren walking behind her at a distance. Lilah smiled to herself, half happily.

A large abandoned warehouse was ahead; the front of it smashed open. Lilah hesitated nervously, hovering just outside. She began to sniff the air again before she deemed it safe enough to enter. Her bare feet crunched on splintered timber and shards of glass threatened to cut her skin. The tire prints were slightly muddled, as though the vehicle had reversed over them. She heard Soren enter behind her and she called over her shoulder to him.

"Whatever was in here is gone now."

Soren didn't answer her directly. He seemed to be talking more to himself then to her. "Where? Where would they've gone?"

Lilah hesitated before answering. "Is there anywhere around here you know of that would be of significant interest to a vampire and hybrid on the run?"

Again, Soren didn't directly answer her. He said a name that had no impact on Lilah whatsoever. "Andreas Tanis."

He turned and left Lilah standing alone. She pouted in indignation and scampered after him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, lycan?" he snarled at her.

"Following you."

"The fuck you are! Go on your own way."

"You followed me here so I am going to follow you to this Andreas Tanis' residence."

"Fuck off."

"No."

Soren let out a snarl and rounded on her, lashing out at her with his fists. Lilah yipped resentfully and scuttled away. She followed at a distance behind him. Soren stopped and spun around. "Stop following me, lycan dog."

Lilah shook her head in a stubborn and infuriating fashion. She continued to follow him down the trail and back onto the main road. Soren sighed loud enough for Lilah to hear. "By the gods, why must I be punished with this damn lycan?"

Lilah growled and pounced on him from behind. She pinned him up against the cliff wall and snarled, showing long fangs and tracing his throat with elongated claws. "Get this and get it now. You owe me your goddamn life! If it wasn't for me, you would be frickin' dead! So show me some fucking respect!" She tossed him aside like a limp, broken rag doll.

Soren scrambled to his feet. "You didn't save my life. I was perfectly capable." He hissed at her. "Touch me with those filthy paws again, lycan, and I swear by the dark gods I'll rip them off and shove them down your throat."

Lilah just glared at him, her eyes burning holes of rage through him. She stamped her foot furiously and stormed away, finally finished with Soren. She didn't need his help with tracking Selene and Michael; she could follow the faint scent of the vehicle they were driving.

Soren watched her leave, smiling in contempt. The last thing he needed was some snooty little lycan tagging along behind him. He thought long and hard, trying to remember exactly where Andreas Tanis had been exiled. He, after all, had been among those who had been there to see him exiled. When he was sure he remembered where it was, he headed off.

X

Lilah, with her head bent low, kept up a steady loping run as she followed the vehicle's faint odor. When she reached its end she paused. A large cast iron gate hung open and the thick smell of lycan blood hung in the air. Lilah's hackles rose and she growled loudly. Slowly and cautiously, she entered the grounds, her eyes constantly darting about. She stopped in her tracks, horrified, when she saw the human body of a lycan, its bottom jaw torn clean off and a chain around its neck.

She backed away and followed the length of chain to an opening in the wall. She got down on all fours and poked her head inside. The overpowering smell of dust, blood, grime and waste made her gag and withdraw her head. Her curiosity, however, had been aroused. It wasn't only lycan blood the hung in the musty air. She squeezed through the opening, crouching down and slowly making her way through the putrid tunnels. She paused as she passed the butchered bodies of fellow lycans, eyeing the chains around their necks.

_So this is what Lucian has been a part of_, she thought with a mixture of loathing and anger. She tiptoed down the tunnels, almost balancing on the tips of her toes, her nose raised up in the air as far as it would go. A stronger smell reached her: That of vampiric blood. Biting on her lips to keep herself from salivating, Lilah, now eagerly, broke into a canter, following the smell.

She burst into a room and her hackles raised as a violent snarl ripped free from her throat. There in the center of the room, sprawled on a table, was the body of a dead vampire. She cast a suspicious glance around the room, looking for any signs of an attack. When she was absolutely positive, and only when she was absolutely positive, did she edge forward, stepping right up beside the body. She reached out and gripped the man's head, tilting it to the side so that she could get a better look at the vicious rip on his neck. He had been drained by something that Lilah could only guess was the hybrid. The odor of the hybrid still was strong in the air.

A scuffling reached her ears and Lilah let out a deep snap and leapt away, leaping out the room. She watched from a dark corner as a dark figure approached the room. A silent snarl curled her lips as the person passed below her. She was too anxious to concentrate on their scent and she let out a roar and leapt at them. Her claws caught the unsuspecting figure around the middle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Soren's voice bellowed.

Lilah pulled away, staring down in shock. Soren glared up at her venomously from the floor. Lilah got to her feet and staggered back. Soren leapt up and opened his mouth to spit out more curses aimed her way when he spotted the vampire's butchered body.

"What the hell did you do to him?" he spat.

"I found him like that. The hybrid must have got him. I can smell it."

Soren examined the body while Lilah loitered in the background. Finally he rounded on her, his eyes burning with disgust and anger. "You followed me here," he accused her.

Lilah's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What! I followed _you_ here? I was here first. If anything, _you_ followed _me_!" She felt slightly childish with her remark but shrugged it off.

Soren shook his head and stormed away, Lilah chasing after him. She chased Soren outside and paused suddenly. Selene and Michael's scents were still evident in the air. She began to track them, only pausing when she noticed that Soren was following her. But she only turned around, a slight smile forming on her lips.


End file.
